Central Park Dormitory
by catty-cat-cat
Summary: Chapter 17 updated. Case 2: A Chain Murder. A female student has been found dead near the south staircase. In her grip there's a chain letter saying that the culprit will kill the brunette girls whenever they pass the staircase. Marlene is frightened and cannot walk out of her room. But later, that night, Marlene's life is at stake. Chappy 18 is still in progress!
1. Welcome to Central Park Dormitory

**Hello, fellow Penguins of Madagascar fans! This is my second fanfic with all about fantasy and supernatural and adventure things. I kinda like the things with supernatural, fantasy and adventures. They're pretty awesome!**

**Okay, because the school session has just start, I have to hiatus for a while and continue the certain chapter and publish it. Sorry for the hiatus things; I can't help it...**

**Special thanks for hmbird11 who was actually offering me beta reading! I really touched to see it... I'll wait for you to beta reading the second chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Central Park Dormitory, the most popular dorm among of the city. Only kids and teens with talents and powers could enroll in the dorm. This dorm has a unique design and interior that would amaze people who saw it. Yes, this dorm is intended for the people who have unique talents, powers, and even half monsters or witches and wizards can enroll in here! Even if the dorm teaches their each unique powers, it also teaches the math, English, social and nature lessons, physical training and much more; like any other dorms.

And now, a girl with short brunette hair stood behind the dorm gate—Marlene Brown nervously bit her thumb. She got enrolled here by chance because her grandmother sent her here and entrust her to her granny's friend. Marlene's parents died before she grew up and she only had her grandmother ever since. Her grandmother said that Marlene had talents and unique power. But all she knew was she was a stone sorceress; not much more than that.

Marlene glanced at her briefcases. She was still nervous, deciding that she had to go in or not.

"Miss Brown, right?" Marlene jumped when she heard the voice. She turned around and saw a woman with reddish hair with dark green eyes. "I'm Alice, by the way. I'm the board of this dorm. And you must be Marlene Brown, the transferred student?"

Marlene nodded.

"Okay, no more chit-chat. I have other business to take care. C'mon, come with me," Alice said as she lifted up Marlene's briefcases. Marlene was about to help her, but Alice turned to her, "Girl, I can take care of it. Your stuffs aren't too heavy, anyway."

Marlene silently sighed, entrusted her two briefcases to the woman. Once Marlene and Alice entered the front garden of the dorm, Marlene was amazed to see statues and bushes which were cut and designed like the head of men and women. There were many flowers and trees and other plants grew so beautifully that Marlene gasped in amaze to see the garden.

"Wow," Marlene muttered. "The one who takes care of this garden is really talented."

"Oh, yeah," Alice replied. "This garden taken care of by plants sorcerers. They're sorcerers with plants controlling talent so they can easily take care of the gardens."

"So this dorm has many gardens?"

"Yeah, this one is the north garden, and other is at the south, east, and west. Among of all the gardens the north garden is the most perfect of all. But the south garden is used to be a playground for kids and teens, because the south garden is the widest of all."

Marlene nodded in understood, and once again she looked at the north garden. Maybe what Alice was said was right. Marlene was sightseeing and she could've sworn that she almost thought she was in an actress's wide garden.

Marlene and Alice were finally arrived at a big wooden door. Alice put Marlene's briefcases and pulled a long rope that apparently a bell. A few seconds later, a young woman with long dark green hair showed in front of them. She was nice, if Marlene would say. The young woman turned to Alice.

"Alice, is this the transferred girl?" she asked with a girlish voice, but elegantly.

"Yeah, can I entrust her to you?" Alice replied.

The woman smiled as the answer, and she walked toward Marlene and guided her to the hallway.

As the wooden door closed, the woman and Marlene walked through the hallway. Marlene was again sightseeing; the hallway looked pretty nice too, anyway. But with the dim light, it made the hallway a little too creepy. The wall used wallpaper with such design and patterns and the ceiling also used the same wallpaper. Many ornaments such as indoor plants, statues, paintings of men and women were hanging and placed through the hallway; either just the head or the whole body. But the dim light made the hallway looked a little creepy...

"Why do you have to make the light dimmed?" Marlene asked.

"Well, the head says the lights have to be dimmed," the woman answered. "We usually dimmed it at the afternoon, or when the sun shines so brightly. So the hallway won't be too blinded by the light. Only at sunset, night, and sunrise we usually turn on the light."

"Oh," Marlene replied.

"You're Marlene Brown, am I right?" the woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Marlene Brown, and it's really nice to meet you," Marlene replied as she shook the woman's hand.

"And it's pleasure to meet you. My name is Nora Walter. You can call me Nora," replied the woman who she called herself Nora.

"Nora," Marlene repeated the woman's name. "That's a nice name."

"Thank you, child," Nora said. "That's kind of you to say that. We'll arrive in no time."

Marlene tilted her head, "um, arrive at where, exactly?"

"You'll need a room and a key to have it. Every room has four keys, and each of the students hold their own keys. Every room holds four students each. You'll be in the girl dormitory and here we are," Nora said as the both of them arrived in a room. They entered the room and Nora turned on the light and Marlene could see the room.

The room was pretty large with a wooden table full of papers and two thick books. There was two large locker boards with so many numbers stuck on each lockers; one to hundreds Marlene wouldn't want to count them. Around the table there was a chair.

"What is this room?" Marlene asked, still sightseeing the room.

"This is where the dorm holds the keys. The two lockers represent the two dorms and each of the numbers is the rooms where you'll be in," Nora explained as she walked over the table and opened a thick book.

Marlene looked closer to her. But then she realized that she lost her briefcases. She looked around to look for it, but there were nowhere to be seen. Marlene got panic.

"Um, miss...?" Marlene called, still looking for her briefcases. "Where is my stuff?"

Nora looked up to her. "Oh, your briefcases. Miss Alice took it, don't you remember?"

"What?" Marlene looked to her in disbelief.

Nora chuckled. "I didn't mention that Miss Alice has teleportation power, did I? Well, forgive me about that. I've told her to put your briefcases to your room," Nora said as she closed the book and walked to the locker, opened one of the small lockers and took a key.

"What? How could you tell her while you're still here?"

"I have telepath power; sorry for not telling to you. Here's the key," Nora replied as she gave Marlene a key with numbers stick onto it.

"114? So I'll be in room number 114?" Marlene asked.

Nora nodded, "And other boards will get you your uniforms and the dorm's Alma Mater for you. Good day to you, Miss Brown." Finally Nora left Marlene in the room.

Marlene stood there speechless, but then she quickly ran over the table and opened the book that was Nora opened before. She needed to know with who she will be. She opened the book and scanned it for a few minutes before she found the number she was looking for. Room number 114 will be filled by...

Marlene tilted her head. Kitka Fallenese, Doris Sliverman, Luna Nightmoore, and under the names, there was a handwriting. She read her name under these names she read.

Oh, God. Marlene will be with these girls? Seemed like she had to work hard to adapt in this room...

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, Luna above is taken from the word Lunacorn, the TV channel that Private likes to watch. Tee-hee...**

**I'll see if I can make the Skilene pair. I have to work hard and maybe I have to have a long hiatus for it... SORRY! xC**

**Please review...**


	2. The Meetings

**Hello, this is the second chapter. Hope you like it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Marlene walked through the hallway to the girls' dormitory. She really didn't know what her new roommates will be like. She already sent to other dormitories before this one and she always dropped out because she didn't have any friends.

Room number 114; she stood in front of the wooden door. Marlene found her briefcases in front of the door. _"__Well_," she thought. _"__Miss Alice does leave it in __front of __my new room.__"_ But then again, she was too nervous to knock the door. But if she didn't knock, she wouldn't know what will happen. Well, it was worth to try, anyway. Marlene knocked the door.

"Come in!" She heard a faint girlish voice from the inside. Marlene finally opened the door and found three girls in the room. The one with long reddish brown hair was sat at her chair, the other with long silver hair was sat at her bed, and the other with short light rose hair was at her bed, stared at the newcomer. The three of them smiled at Marlene happily.

"Well! We finally have a new roommate! Welcome, girl!" the one with the silvery hair welcomed Marlene and let her in. The brunette girl stood up and brought her briefcases.

"It's really a pleasure to meet you!" the one with the light rose hair jumped down from her bed. "My name is Luna; Luna Nightmoore. This is Doris Sliverman," Luna pointed to the silvery girl who swayed her hand to Marlene. "And this is Kitka Fallenese," she continued as she pointed the brunette girl who smiled.

Marlene stared at them. She turned to Kitka, the long reddish brown girl. She was quite tall for her, she has this gleaming dark ruby eyes. She wore a uniform; white shirt with a short skirt. Marlene then turned to the silvery haired girl. She had this weird silver hair, but her eyes were gleaming aqua blue. She was just as tall as her and she wore a silver T-shirt with a sketch of a dolphin in the middle, and she wore the same short skirt. Next, Marlene scanned the light rose haired girl. She had rose hair, but only lighter. She was just a little shorter than her. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt with a quiet long skirt with many color in it—rainbow, to be exact.

Marlene smiled. "It is pleasure to meet you, guys," she touched. "My name is Marlene Brown and this is my first time to come here. Maybe I could have a grand tour or something?"

"Yes!" Doris clapped her hands; making the three other girls stared at her. "Uhm, I mean, of course you could. We can give the grand tour as we get to know each other. What do you think, girls?" Doris said as she turned to Luna and Kitka.

"Well, I don't really mind," Kitka replied.

"I'd love to! We'll chat the whole way!" Luna yelled.

"Well, we all agreed to give you a grand tour," Doris said, turned to Marlene.

.

.

The four girls chatted to whole way as the three girls introduced many rooms to Marlene. They introduced Marlene the tea room, the dining room, and the class room, and the other rooms. Marlene was excited to see the other rooms until the accident happened.

A group of four boys were spying on their every single movement; or in this case, the boys were spying on Marlene the newcomer. The four boys; with the raven-haired boy as their leader, they silently moved like professional secret agents. The raven-haired boy—with gleaming dark blue sapphire eyes, gave his henchmen his marks.

The brunette haired with glasses boy silently hid to the nearest pot. The blond haired young boy hid into the empty unlocked room, and the tuft black haired boy with a scar on his left side of his mouth hid into the nearest barrel. The raven-haired boy was still in his position, as if he was ready to attack.

Luna felt something wrong behind them, and she turned around to see if somebody was spying on them. But she didn't see anything spying on them. So she turned around and continued to chat.

The raven-haired boy peeked from his hiding position. He harshly whispered to the brunette boy, realizing that he was just stared at the silvery haired girl. "Kowalski, keep your head straight, man."

The brunette boy glanced at the raven-haired boy. "Aye, Skipper," he replied.

The blond young boy silently whispered to the raven-haired boy. "Skippa, do we really need to do this? This is like spying and I don't like spying on girls," he whispered.

The raven-haired boy groaned. "This isn't spying; we're just watching the newcomer if she's doing anything suspicious."

The brunette boy turned to the raven-haired boy. "Skipper, I highly doubt that the brunette girl is a spy like your usual paranoia," he said. "I'm 99.95 per cent sure that she won't do anything harm."

"BOO!"

The raven-haired boy jumped in surprised and he fell on his butt. The girls giggled to see the raven-haired boy's reaction. "He's too focus he even didn't know that we're in front of him!" one of the girls said.

"Hey! Quit your giggling!" the boy shouted in embarrassment. And as the raven-haired boy fell, the other three were out from their hiding spot.

"Well, you certainly are a too-focused-man, Skipper," the brunette haired boy said.

Meanwhile, Marlene who was still giggling silently stared at the four boys. The first one she scanned was the brunette boy with the glasses. Marlene silently sighed, realizing that there was another kid that had brunette hair. The brunette boy was taller than Kitka, and his eyes were gleaming sky blue. He wore glasses so it was kind of hard to see his eye color. He wore a white T-shirt but doubled with a black shirt. He wore a jeans and brown shoes.

Marlene turned to the young boy with blond hair. He was a little young than her, but a slight tall than Luna. His face was gleaming and shining with joy and peaceful. And his eyes were like many foreigners; ocean blue eyes. He wore a plain white shirt and pants. And he was wearing simple black shoes.

Next, she scanned the scarred boy. He was looking a bit scary with the scar and his looking. He looked like his hair was made to be tufted. And he was slightly taller than Doris. The boy's eyes were dark blue eyes and he wore a simple black T-shirt with a sketch of dynamite on it. He wore dark green pants and a brown boot.

Next, she scanned the raven-haired boy. When she scanned him, she saw his gleaming dark blue sapphire eyes, looked so tough as a hard rock, and deep as ocean. His raven hair was in contrast of his eyes. He was a bit taller than Marlene herself, and scowling might had been his habit. And he wore a black sweater, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

Marlene leaned over Kitka. "Hey, who are these boys?" she asked.

Kitka stopped her giggling. "They're the boys who live at the room number 115," she answered.

"Huh?"

Room number 115? When Marlene walked through the hallway to her room before meeting with these girls, Marlene noticed a few children and teens walked by, and Marlene was accidentally eavesdropping the gossiping girls at the corner of the dorm's hall. Marlene heard one of the girls mention 'boys who live at room number 115,' the same sentences that Kitka already said before. But the girls who Marlene eavesdropped had said those sentences with fear, as if afraid if the boys were anywhere near them.

What's wrong with those boys?

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**That's the end of chapter two, I'm afraid. Tomorrow I have to study for the school's works so I have to hiatus for a while. Mark that.**

**Thanks for RnR!**

**Please review...**


	3. Their Powers?

**Hello, everyone! This is the third chapter and I hope you like it! Sorry for the long hiatus.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar; I only borrowed the characters.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Sorry, Kitka," Marlene said. "I need you to explain everything."

"Oh, right. You're new here." Kitka rolled her eyes. "What's your talent?"

"Well, my grandma said that I'm a stone sorceress. I even don't know what that means; yet, once I mad, I even made a ground beneath a house grumble and the house finally fell. I didn't know that it was my fault, actually."

"Yep, stone sorceresses are always like that. You see the hot boy with the scar?" Kitka pointed the scarred boy.

"Yeah, he's a bit scary."

"He's not that scary if you get to know him. He's just obsessed with dynamites. He's a fire sorcerer." Marlene widened her amber eyes. "Yep, I know. A bit scary. But you won't get explode when you aren't bugging him—especially when you laugh his doll."

"He has a doll?"

"Yeah, and he loves it as if he loves his girlfriend. The doll itself is his girlfriend."

"What's his weapon?"

"Fire, of course. He usually let his power flow to his arms and he can make a whip from his power. When he whips, the thing he whips explodes like he's just planted dynamite. He could even make a fire in his bare hands."

Marlene looked at the boy in amazement. "Wow..."

"Yeah, I know. Cool, right? His name is Rico. Then, you see the hot brunette one?"

"Yeah, I guess he's pretty much taller than you."

"Yep, and he doesn't mind about it. He's the smarty-pants in the team and is the option guy for the leader. He's a scientist so he works all night and day to invent something. And he's a plant sorcerer."

"Plant sorcerer?"

"I guess you've heard it from Alice when you were excited to see the north garden."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"I'm a past-times reader; I can touch someone and allow myself to read his or her past. Well, back to the introducing. His coolest weapon is his bow and arrows. With his power, he can shoot the enemy with power overloads his arrow and when the arrow shoots the enemy, the enemy will soon get mossy and rotten. Another thing; he's a mind and future reader. Just with a look, he's able to read your mind and future anytime he wants to."

Marlene widened her eyes again, scared by the calm-like-but-a-creepy brunette boy.

"His name is Kowalski. And when you heard it, you'll wonder why his name is supposed to be weird like that." Marlene silently snorted. She's right, anyway. "But even if he's kinda creepy, he's a plant lover. One plant broke by a student, and he will make the student regret why he should broke the plant. He has the ability to grow and re-grow plants. Plants controller, if you may call it."

Marlene nodded. She then turned to the blond young boy. "What about the kid?"

"Oh, he's a wind sorcerer. He's nice and pretty naive too. He likes Lunacorn TV channel which makes the rest of the team nauseated by the channel." Marlene snorted again. "You saw his face is shining and gleaming with joy and peaceful, right?" Marlene nodded. "Well, that's right anyway. He's so naive that the teachers here cannot refuse what he wants."

"Well, that's his advantage."

"Yeah, and he's the youngest of the team. His name is Private. And he also does magic tricks like Julien."

"Like who?"

Kitka rolled her eyes, "Oh, no one. You wouldn't want to know him, anyway. By the way, his weapon is his staff. He can use it whenever and wherever he wants. With his wind power, Private can unleash his most terrific power and destroy the enemy with one swing of attack."

"Wow."

"And he also has another talent that he swore he would never uses it again."

"What's that?"

"His adorableness. He's never rejected by any kinds."

Marlene laughed. "And what about the raven-haired one?"

"Oh, he's the scariest of the team. He's a water sorcerer."

"So? What could be so scary than that?"

"He's a half vampire."

Marlene shocked. "What?" she couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah, he's a half blood vampire, but the weird thing is, that he's not effected by sunlight and onions. He's mortal but he can live forever if he wants to. His weapon is his water sword. Every water sorcerer is given a water sword and that is his strongest weapon. He can make a big lake frozen in one touch and he can even bring a huge blizzard if he wants to!"

"Wow!"

"His name is Skipper. And every student doesn't want to make a mess to him. 'Cause if you make a mess with him means you make a mess with your own death. Skipper can freeze the whole dorm if he's mad."

Marlene shivered, thinking of the bad possible situation.

"But, wait," Marlene said. "If he's a half vampire, so that means..."

"Yeah, he drinks blood." Marlene's amber eyes were widened in fear. "But no, it's not what you think anyway. He had trained himself so he doesn't bite his roommates and drink their blood. He trained for years!" Marlene stunned.

Kitka started her story, "Once when he was here in the first place, he tried to bite the Private." Marlene stunned again. "Private yelped because Skipper always hunted him, and when he asked why, he simply said that Private's blood is more tasteful than the other." Marlene gasped. "When Skipper couldn't take his desire to drink Private's blood, Kowalski finally stepped between him and Private, and Rico shook his body to wake him up. Skipper was almost biting his own roommate!" Marlene jaw dropped but she closed her jaw. "He didn't want that incident to happen again so he finally trained himself so he won't bite his own roommate ever again."

"What are you roosters talking about?" a deep voice calling them two and when Kitka and Marlene turned, Skipper stood there with his hands crossed.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, what do you think? I wrote Skipper here as a half-vampire. The conflict will soon (in chapter 5) come out. It has blood and a little gore, so may I change it into rate M? :p**

**Please review...**


	4. What is Going On?

**Hello, fellow Penguins of Madagascar fans! This is the fourth chapter and hope you like it!**

**And if you don't mind, please read the Author's Note below after reading the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar; I just borrowed their characters...**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Skipper glanced at the two girls in front of him, "I hope you girls aren't chatting about my differences."

"It's classified information, my dear Skipper," Kitka took over the conversation. Skipper scowled even more.

"That's my line, sister!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Skipper. You always say that when we're ask something. Now it's my turn," Kitka replied with smirk on her face.

Skipper scoffed. "Fine. And as for you, missy," Skipper pointed to Marlene. "We hope more than this."

Marlene was actually a bit scared, knowing that he's a half vampire plus a water sorcerer. But she tried to be calmer. She skimmed Skipper's hand calmly, "I don't think that pointing is really needed." She tried to be calmer but even more scared when Skipper, the half vampire, stared at her with a weird look for a few moments. Marlene couldn't guess what kind of look Skipper was using, but he still stared at her with the look, made the poor Marlene almost shivered.

Kitka knew that if someone didn't break the silence, Marlene would run away from Skipper. Kitka knew Skipper was trying to scent what kind of blood Marlene had. Vampires had those tricks, to detect many kinds of bloods just by their scent. And the problem was if Skipper detected that Marlene's blood was tasteful, he would jump to Marlene and bite her at her neck. And Kitka wouldn't want to let the incident happened again.

Kitka clapped her hands, "Okay! I think you guys are just simply communicating from your eyes, and it's now for you boys to go!" Kitka pushed Skipper away from Marlene to his team; Rico was daydreaming, Private was talking with Luna, and Kowalski was still flirting with Doris.

"Wait, what?!" Skipper yelled. "Communicating?! I don't even know her!"

"Yeah, okay, fine," Kitka replied as she pushed Skipper. "You go with your team, and we'll just here and introducing Marlene the whole dorm."

"Wait, who?" Private was the one who turned to them. "Her name is Marlene? That's a nice name."

Marlene smiled to the young one. "Thanks, umm..."

"Private," the young blond boy lured his hand. "Just call me Private." And Private succeeded to get slapped by the leader at the head.

"Private, you know the rules; you are not allowed to introducing yourself to a stranger!" Skipper yelled.

"Apparently, Skipper," Kowalski stepped forward. "The one who you called stranger is not a threat. She just a girl with so much curiosity and by the way...," Kowalski stepped forward as he pulled his glasses, to Marlene who was silently shaking, scared if the brunette boy would do something to her.

Doris, Luna, and Kitka knew about Kowalski's attitude. If he stepped forward as he narrowing his eyes, then he was trying to read Marlene.

Kowalski was in the silence for a minute or two then he pulled himself away from Marlene. "Ah, I see now. Sorry for your loss, Marlene," he spoke, which made Marlene a bit confused. Kowalski continued, "Your parents were died when you were 9 and your grandmother is the only one you have left. She helped you out for your education until she had a chance to enroll you here. You're a stone sorceress, I see there. From what I've read, you had just destroyed a few of houses of naughty children who underestimated your power and talents. And there's more, but I can't place my finger on it. There's more, I see there."

Marlene jaw dropped. How could he possibly read her?!

"And," Kowalski continued. "I've read in here, Skipper." He turned to his leader. "You'll in love with her."

There was a pause until, "WHAT?!" Marlene and Skipper shouted simultaneously.

"Yup, my calculation isn't wrong and I'm not blind, Skipper. You will be in love with her," Kowalski said calmly

"No can do, man! I can't be in love with _her_!" Skipper replied, pointing at Marlene.

Marlene silently sighed as she skimmed Skipper's finger softly. "Skipper, as I said, pointing is not needed. So please don't pointing at someone; it'll make someone thought that you're not nice."

Skipper turned at her, "Who said that I'm in the needing of your advice?! I'm me; not you! So I'll do whatever I do!" he shouted as he crossed his arms, seemed like he didn't please to hear Marlene's advice.

Marlene scowled; something that she never did in her life. She was irritated by Skipper's attitude, and it wasn't nice to talk back to the girls.

"Skipper, your attitude is really not nice!" Marlene yelled back to him, something that Marlene never did in her life. "If you hate me, just say so! You can say that to me so I can be—quickly—get away from your life! I'll be really appreciating that compliment, but the one that you've just said to me, was _not nice_!"

Everyone at the hall; Kitka, Doris, Luna, Private, Kowalski, Rico, and even Skipper himself, was shocked to see Marlene's explosion. It was really rare to see a girl exploding before boys' very eyes. But this one was really _rude_, in Skipper's word. Everyone thought that Skipper might get angry for Marlene's habit and was going to freeze the whole dorm, but what had happen was just completely the opposite!

Skipper walked towards Marlene, stared at her for a few seconds with an empty look, and he simply slapped her forehead with his fingers.

"Ouch!" Marlene groaned, rubbing her forehead. "Don't do that!"

"Well, that's for you who underestimate me as your superior," Skipper said arrogantly, ignoring Marlene who still rubbing her forehead.

"I don't care if you acted all superior; your attitude is really not nice! You're not like a superior at all, either!" Marlene said in irritation.

As their trivial arguments grew hotter and funnier, everyone else in the hallway stared at the two in bewilderment. Private leaned over Kowalski, whispered to him, "Kowalski, what just happened?"

"Well, it seems that Skipper is already fallen over Marlene. Usually when a girl stand upon him and mock him in his face, he'll quickly freeze the whole dorm, and freeze the girl who had just mocked him. But this one here, is very rare to happen," Kowalski explained, amaze to see his comrade had just grew up to be a man. They supposedly to be teenagers in eighth grades or ninth, but Skipper had just grew into a man.

A loud sudden scream stopped the lovebirds' arguments. Skipper was the one who took the act, "Men, that's our cue. Move out!" And the four of them were finally disappeared to the source of the scream.

"What was that?" Marlene asked slowly, in the middle of her friends who still stared at Skipper's gang disappearance with shock.

Was this another case?

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yup, that's the chappy four (chapter 4). Is it another case? What is your favorite part? The fifth chappy is going to be more interesting. Need to remind you here that Marlene is a stone sorceress. Not much more than that. Oh yeah, another thing. Because this is a dorm, without students, the dorm will be closed for reason. That's why, to make this fic perfect, all you reviewers need to do is to give me some of your OC as the students here at the Central Park Dormitory. Give me your OC's name and family name, age, gender, grade, hair and eye color (any color is fine), species and specialities. I'll be glad if you help me. ;)**

**For **_DracoFiredragon_** and **_hmbird11_**, they already gave me their OC. Now it's up to you readers (and yes, I'm talking to you, **_JustAnotherLoneWolf_**—**_Shadow-san_**... you permitted me to have your OC but I don't know which one. Please give me some someone you want to gave me**** as students *friendly chat, not harshly chat*****) to give me some your OC as the students here at the Central Park Dormitory. I'll be waiting. ;)**

**Please review...**


	5. Case 1: The Blood-Stained Piano

**Hello, fellow readers! I'm really sorry for the long hiatus. School's works, as usual. But this is the fifth chappy and I hope you like it! Please bear with me if there are any typos and wrong grammars, because **_hmbird11_** is nowhere to be seen when I beta'ed her.**

**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar? You ask who own Penguins of Madagascar? It's mine! *kicked by Tom McGrath***

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5. ****Case 1: The Blood-Stained Piano**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Come on! If we just stand here without doing anything, we wouldn't know what happen!" Marlene said as she ran through the hallway, followed the boys. The other girls were staring to each other, but they followed her, anyway. They knew that Marlene was the newbie there and that she didn't know anything about the secret of the Central Park Dormitory, which were many and always made the students kept a distance from revealing them out instead of solve the secret.

As Marlene reached the first floor, she caught a few figures ran through the hall the way she headed to. They must be the boys. She followed them.

Meanwhile, the boys were still running through the hallway. Skipper was in the front, leading his comrades to where the sound came from. As a half-vampire, he could detect peoples' auras. Peoples had different auras, which made Skipper easily detect them where they were. And he detected Marlene far behind them. And he had concluded that she was following them. But he didn't mind about her; he only minded about the case. With his ability to smell many kinds of different blood, whether the blood was near or far from them, Skipper could still detect them with his well-trained nose.

"This way," Skipper said as he turned to the left of the hallway. His comrades obeyed him and took the turn. Skipper could smell it; the faint scent of blood coming from the music room. He gritted his teeth. This case again? Why he should take the business with the piano?

"Skippa, this hallway is pointed to the music room. Is this...?" Private didn't finish his words.

"I think I'm thinking what you're thinking, Private," Kowalski, behind the Private, said. "I'm getting sick of this case."

"Men," Skipper demanded. "This is our cue, and my gut says that this case isn't the ordinary case as the usual we were taking."

"Really?" Rico grunted from behind, stunned to hear what his leader said.

"Yeah, and we really should go. I think I smell something fishy," Skipper replied.

.

.

The four boys finally reached the music room, where they found a group of students surrounding the music room. Apparently they were surrounding a piano, which seemed to be perfectly fine from the distance.

"Kowalski, analysis," Skipper demanded.

"An ordinary grand piano, with many students surrounds it. I think they're not finding any victims, not like our latest case about this piano."

Private shivered, "I think the piano is cursed or something." And Rico rolled his eyes.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Skipper said as he walked to the crowd. Somehow, he managed to slip past the crowd of students and he quickly walked to the crime scene when someone accidentally tripped Skipper's leg, and he succeeded landing on his face.

A boy around Private's age looked down to him said, "Oops! I'm sorry! I didn't see you, I'm so sorry!" as he tried to help Skipper.

Skipper stood up and grabbed the boy's collar harshly. "Look, boy! I'm not in the mood for playing tags, but I'm very busy, so quit with—" Skipper stopped, realizing who he was talking with. The boy Skipper held had white short messy hair, with soft lime eyes. Skipper stared at him, trying to detect the boy's aura. _"Fire sorcerer,"_ he thought. He let go his grip from the boy's collar. _"And a were-dragon, too," _he thought again.

The boy rubbed his white hair, laughing nervously. "I'm very sorry about tripping you, really," he said. "I think we've ever met?"

"I don't think so; I never meet you before," Skipper replied as he crossed his arms.

"Really? Then you must not see me when I saw you moved to the ninth grade. I'm Draco, Draco Nightray. I'm a fire sorcerer!" the boy greeted him happily as he lured his hand to him.

Skipper looked at him with a weird look. "Look kid, I really appreciate your politeness, but I'm really busy. So excuse me!" he said hurriedly as he ran to the crime scene, making the white haired boy watch him disappeared with his henchmen in confused.

When Skipper and his gang pulled the last crowd in the front and looked around, he stopped. An elegant jet-black grand piano was standing in front of him and the crowd. But there was no victims in sight, and there was something that caught his sapphire eyes; drops of blood that were drip out of nowhere on the piano keys.

"Kowalski, analysis," Skipper demanded.

Kowalski walked to the piano, checking every single part of the crime scene. He then turned back to Skipper, "no victims in sight. But I'm more curious about the drops of blood that were drip on the piano keys."

"That's what I'm going to say." Skipper walked over the piano, checking the drops of blood that were drip on to the keys. With his vampire ability, he could easily conclude that the drops of blood weren't the same as people's blood.

Skipper stared at the drops of blood that were scattered around the piano keys, and then he pulled a handkerchief and licked that blood with it. Once he got the blood sample in the handkerchief, he smelled it. He then scoffed as he simply said, "fake."

"Fake? What do you mean by that?" Kowalski asked.

"It's definitely not blood. Someone has faking it," Skipper replied, staring at the drops of blood. "This is not blood, they're fake; not real blood. Real blood doesn't smell like this."

"So, if it's not real, then someone substituted the blood with—maybe, strawberry syrup?" Private chirped. The three other boys burst out laughing.

"Private," Skipper turned to the Private. "Strawberry syrup is the oldest trick in the book. Even an old grandma can easily differentiate between blood and strawberry syrup." But then, enlighten came out of nowhere from Skipper's head. He thought for a moment. "Private, thanks," he said after a moment.

Private gave him a confused look, "What? What am I doing?"

Kowalski looked up, an expression of understatement shone in his face. "I think I'm thinking what you're thinking, Skipper," he said with smile on his face.

"Yeah," Skipper replied with arrogant smile on his face. "Strawberry syrup maybe is the oldest trick in the book. But someone used it and faking it as 'blood.' I even wondered why blood would smell like this. But when the Private said the strawberry syrup things, I realized that the blood has the same smell like strawberry syrup."

"Which means...," Kowalski didn't finish his words.

"Yeah, right." Skipper turned to his comrades. "Only illusionists can make such blood."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wait, what? After I published the fourth chappy, I've already get so many reviews? AAAA! Thank you so much guys! I love you! *kiss***

**Anyway—wait a minute! Why are there so many requested female OC? Please don't just the female one. You can also add the male ones. The females don't have any rooms to fit in already! :p**

**Please bear with me if there are many typos and wrong grammars. **_hmbird11_** wasn't there when I asked her to beta'ed this chappy... And so sorry if the fifth chappy is not so long...**

**Please review...**


	6. The Culprit?

**Hello! This is the sixth chappy! Hope you like it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the Penguins of Madagascar... *slapped by Eric Darnell***

* * *

.

.

.

.

Marlene and the girls finally reached the music room, which was filled with many students surrounding something that apparently a piano. Marlene, trying to catch her breath, looked at the crowd with confused look. "What the heck?"

Kitka groaned. "Another case of the piano," she muttered. "I'm pretty sick of this."

Marlene turned to her. "Wha-what do you mean by that? You mean that what you've said 'case' has happened for several times before?"

Kitka sighed and simply said, "Yes."

Doris stepped in. "Look, Marlene. Maybe this dorm is just like any other ordinary dorms, but this dorm holds so many secrets that nobody would want to know and find out. They're too dangerous for their own good, but these ninth grader boys had just solve their first case, and they are the only one who brave enough to solve the dorm's secrets," Doris explained.

Marlene widened her eyes. "Well, I know just one thing about the 'not-ordinary dorm' thing from the first place. But I don't believe about the secrets of the dorm. Do you think it's just like 'The Seven Wonders of School'?"

Luna sighed. "Yes, but even more dangerous and deadly. Now a few of the students have become the victims of the secret itself."

Marlene flinched to hear that there were many of the students who had become the victims of the dorm's secret. She turned to the music room, where there were so many students crowded an elegant grand piano that was stained by the drops of blood, dripping out of nowhere.

.

* * *

.

"Illusionists?! The culprits are the illusionists?!" Private yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah, only illusionists can make this kind of blood," Skipper replied. "I don't know what technique they're using to fake it and to drip them out of nowhere—because I'm not an illusionist, but the thing is, only illusionists can do it."

"So is Marlene also one of the suspects?" Private asked anxiously.

"No, I don't think so, Private," Kowalski answered. "I didn't read that Marlene is an illusionist. She's a stone sorceress."

"More than that, Kowalski," Skipper turned to Kowalski. "She's also a half-breed nymph."

"WHAT?!"

"I smelled her, and stone sorceresses aren't smelled like lilies and roses. Marlene is definitely a half-nymph, and she doesn't know about it."

"So maybe that's the one that I can't place my finger on. She's a half-nymph, but she doesn't know about it."

"Yeah, let's return to the case. Who are the illusionists in the dorm?" Skipper asked.

"Err... you mean the _whole_ dorm?" Kowalski asked back.

Skipper sighed. Of course there would be many illusionists in the whole dorm. Looking for them one by one would take days even weeks. "Okay, let's check the first graders one by one," he said.

"Skippa," Private chirped. "You said only illusionists can do such a thing, right? Then low leveled illusionists can never do it without the help of the teachers. Only high leveled illusionists can do it without help. So the only way to look for the culprits is to look for the seventh to ninth graders."

"Private, you're genius!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Well, I was going to say that," Kowalski said.

"Maybe we need to look for the tenth to twelfth graders just in case," Private continued.

"No, we don't need to look for the tenth graders to the top," Kowalski replied. "This is happening at the junior's music room. The seniors don't have any business to make a mess like this at junior's music room. It's definitely the junior illusionists who did this."

"Right. Then the Operation: Seek the Illusionists is a go!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Guys, sorry it took so long to update the not-long****er****-but-even-**_**shorter**_**!-chappy... the modem ran out of 'fuel' and when it 'refilled', my brother (again!) using my lappie just to play game online... I don't even have time to continue the seventh chappy! *rage***

**Never mind! Still, please review...**


	7. The Investigation

**Hello, fellow readers! This is the seventh chappy and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I (do not) own the Penguins of Madagascar... *grins***

* * *

.

.

.

.

"So, Kowalski," Skipper crossed his arms. "How many do we have?" It had been an hour since the group asking the witness that was witnessing the dripping blood on the piano keys, and it had been four hours to look for the defendants. And finally, they got...

"Four, sir," Kowalski answered as he turned to his leader with a notepad in his hand. "These are the illusionists we have found that were the nearest to the crime scene." Kowalski held his pencil and started to scribble something in the notepad. "These are the following defendants: Andrew Enright, 15 years old, ninth grader, illusionist and teleportation expert; Drake Parker, 16 years old, ninth grader, illusionist and invisibility expert; Logan Clark, 14 years old, eighth grader, were-wolf and illusionist; and Skindy Palms, 16 years old, ninth grader, fire sorceress and illusionist."

Skipper thought for a second. "Only four?" he asked.

"Yes, these are only who we got who were the nearest to the music room."

"Interesting," Skipper muttered as he smiled, and then he walked to the defendants. "Alright! You all will be interrogated and please answer our question correctly. Started from you, little one." Skipper pointed the eighth grader. "State your business why were you near the music room at 1230 hours and have you seen someone lurking under your breath—which is so suspicious."

The eighth grader boy hesitated at first, but he tried to calm. "I-I was walking to my friend's room. But technically speaking, my friend's room is near the music room. I was going to take the turn when I heard the screaming. But I never see someone around me. I walked without someone behind my back and never see someone spying at me."

Kowalski turned to Skipper, "He's strictly true, Skipper. I must remind that he's a were-wolf; were-wolfs have sharp nose and they can smell something that has a certain scent far away from their position."

"Well, I think it's possible; I have my own theory." Skipper turned to the ninth grader girl. "Speak up, girl."

"It's the same as before, right? Well, I _was_ in the music room." That confession made Skipper raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "I was going to borrow my friend's music book that was on the bench—right there." The girl pointed the bench that was far away from the piano—right on the corner of the music room. "My friend—her name is Drace, said that I can borrow her music book, but she forgot to take it back to her room. Unfortunately, her room is near the music room. After I visited her and she let me get the book, I walked to the music room and got in. After I took the book, I felt someone got in to the room and I heard she screamed." The girl shrugged, "the end of the story."

"Wait a minute!" Someone shouted behind the group, and Skipper and Kowalski turned to find the familiar pure white haired boy with the soft lime eyes, stared at them with shock. "You can't just blame Skindy for this! She tells the truth!"

Rico tried to block him, but Private took the turn. He patted the boy softly, "She's not blamed. She just tells the truth. And we can investigate it after we all got the data; to proof that your friend is innocent. Now, would step back, please?" Private smiled, and the boy—apparently to be the eighth grader—sighed and stepped back.

Skipper turned back to the girl, "What about someone? Have you seen someone suspicious around you earlier before the case happened?"

"Well, no. I guess not. I haven't found someone else except for Drace herself. She was in her room when she—apparently—heard the screaming."

Skipper sighed and turned to the third defendant. "Alright, speak up."

"I was with my friend here; Drake. He said that he'd teach me some volley lessons; because I kinda sucks at volley. We were passing the music room until we saw the girl right here—" Andrew pointed at Skindy, who turned back to them, "—and another girl that looks like from the other class. The girl right here was walk in to the music room and so as the girl. But before we even knew it—"

Drake finished it for Andrew. "The second girl who was gonna walk in to the room screamed and made us jumped in surprised!"

"We were startled, man! Right, Drake?" Andrew turned to Drake.

"Yeah! And when we were going to check what was going on, the girl pointed to the piano. We came and found the piano was already had some drops of blood that coming from nowhere."

Skipper thought for a second before turned to Kowalski, "What was the witness say?"

Kowalski flipped through the pages, "They're right. The girl who we were just asking said the same thing; she saw two boys walking the opposite way, and when she was about the turn to the music room, she screamed, startled to see blood dripping out of nowhere and dripping on to the piano keys. The two boys came and asked why was she scream, and she pointed to the piano. And right after she screamed, the other students came to the crime scene."

"Right, seems like there's no motives. Which means that there might be some explanations that one of you is the culprit," Skipper turned to them.

"What? One of us is the culprit? I don't think so, man!" Andrew talked back.

Skipper either didn't hear him or didn't care what he was talking about. "Men," he turned to his henchmen. "We head back to the base. Move out!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah, that's the seventh chappy... phew! I'm having a hard job type this! I'm using the words 'motive' and 'alibi' from Detective Conan. And I'm still having a problem... what is the difference between alibi and reason? :p**

**Yeah, I'm still working on the chappy ten. Yeah, I write them first, and then I send it to **_hmbird11_** to be beta'ed and publish it. Please guess what will happen next! Write it in the box below! And please think like a detective! ;D**

**Please review...**


	8. Their Alibis and Motives?

**Hello, this is the eighth chappy. Hope you like it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Do I really not own the Penguins of Madagascar? *cry***

* * *

.

.

.

.

Room number 115. The most terrified room among of all students. Many of the students didn't want to make a mess with the people in there. But if you want to talk about some case that you think it's unbelievable, just come to this room. They will give you some good explanations and some recommendations that will help you or just try to solve the case—if they want/have to help, of course. They don't need payments, because it's not their job. If they find the case is interesting and challenging, they'll accept the case. If not, then... you'll kick out...

Wait, why does the author talk to herself? Never mind, back to the story!

Skipper and Kowalski sat on the couch, as Private and Rico stood behind them anxiously, watching Kowalski scribble something on the paper on the table. He scribbled the four names of the defendants: Logan Clark; Andrew Enright; Drake Parker; Skindy Palms, their motives and their alibis, their abilities and the species, and so on.

Right after he done scribbling, Skipper leaned closer to the paper in front. Still facing the paper, Skipper asked, "Okay, so who can we eliminate?"

Kowalski pulled out his notepad. He flipped through the pages. He sighed, "It's hard. They don't have strong motives or alibis. But one of them is very suspicious, but I can't figure it out which one. Either Skindy or Logan can be the culprit. Drake is sucks at volley, don't you remember? Yet, Andrew is his best friend, and coincidentally, Andrew is the star of the volley ball. And the PE hall is far to the west, through the music room from their room."

Skipper thought for a moment. "Which means...?"

"Logan is not the culprit!" Private chirped. The three others startled with the sudden chirp and turned to him with questioned look. Private suddenly felt weird when he stared like that. "I, uh—I mean, Logan couldn't be the culprit..."

"What makes you so sure?" Skipper asked sarcastically.

Private fell silent. "I, uh... I don't know... I just can't believe if Logan is the culprit. Do you remember how cute he is?"

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "Private, we have found many good and cute people doing bad things in our other cases. There's no proof that Logan or Skindy are innocent; let alone Drake and Andrew."

"Yeah, those two are suspicious either," Skipper replied, then turned to Rico. "Rico, do you have any theories?" The other two turned to Rico, who was just shrugged with blank look.

_Conclusion: Rico didn't have any theory._

"Do you even understand what we were talking about?" Kowalski asked suspiciously, and Rico was just grinned playfully.

_Conclusion: Rico also _didn't know_ what they were talking about!_

Skipper loudly groaned. "Argh! There are no other strong motives or alibis! There's no one we can eliminate!"

"Maybe we can search for clues around the piano. Maybe we can get something?" Private suggested.

"Private's right," Kowalski replied. "If we search the perimeter, maybe we can get something like clues. We don't have anything aside from what's in the list. We can't just rely on the list forever."

Skipper looked at him with a weird look, making Kowalski stared back at him with a confused look. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Kowalski asked.

"I don't know," Skipper replied. "I just can't believe my own ears. Am I hearing that _the_ Kowalski can't just _rely_ on the list _forever_?"

Kowalski fell silent. "Just... shut up. We're on a case right now..."

Just right after that, a knock heard from the outside door. The four boys turned. "Who's that?" Kowalski asked. A faint girlish voice heard from the outside.

"It's me; Marlene."

"Marlene?" Skipper stood up. "What the deuce is she doing in here?"

"Maybe just dropped by to say 'hi'?" Private said as he happily walked to the door. When Skipper was about to warn him, Private was already opened the door, revealing Marlene from the outside.

"Hi, Private," Marlene greeted warmly.

"Hello, Marlene. Thanks for dropping by," Private replied. He turned around to see Skipper staring at him with a sharp look, making the little one hesitated then turned to Marlene, forced to ask, "um, what do you want, Marlene?" harshly but couldn't.

Marlene giggled. "It's not like I'm going to take your wallet, am I?" she said. "Well, I was just going to say 'hi.' And also..." The last word made the four boys stared at her with serious—and wishful—look. "I just wanna ask, how's the case coming?"

The four looked at her with a look, 'are you kidding me?'

Skipper sighed in frustrated, "Yeah, it's fine. And we need you to go, because we have to go, too. We're on an investigation and there's nothing for a civilian to do in here."

"What? Come on," Marlene begged. "Let me help you, guys. I'm sure I can do something. I'm not that weak, you know?"

"No need," Skipper closed his eyes in his final words. "Your actions is just getting in our way. So, excuse us. We need to go. Let's go, boys." The first and the second sentences made Marlene a little pissed off. Skipper either didn't care of what he was said or didn't care of her. The other three obeyed him and followed him out of the room. Private was the last one.

"Sorry, Marlene," Private apologized as he locked the door. "We only do what Skippa's orders; not that I don't want to you to help us. Otherwise, I'd be glad if you help us. And I appreciate your offer."

Marlene smiled. "Thanks, Private. And I also appreciate your kindness."

"Private!" Skipper's deep voice echoed through the hall, making Private jumped.

"Sorry, Marlene. I have to go," Private said as he ran through Marlene to his friends. Marlene watched him go with a weird look.

"Skipper...," Marlene thought for a moment. "Is he that intense?"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ya, this is last (but not least) of the chappy eighth. Again, why do I cut the most important thing? I should've type the investigation! But, I think it's enough for the chappy eight.**

**Okay, forgot to say something:**

**-Logan Clark is owned by **_hmbird11_

**-Andrew Enright and Drake Parker are owned by **_JustAnotherLoneWolf_

**-Skindy Palms, Drace Nightray, and Draco Nightray are owned by **_DracoFireDragon_

**-Alexandra 'Alex' June Hunter and Argent Marie Lavigne are owned by **_Ladybookworm18_

**-etc...**

**Okay, that's what I was saying. If I missed the one who asked me to add his/her OC, please forgive me. Because I'm still stuck at chappy twelve which the one I'm still working on. So please review...**


	9. Who's the Figure?

**Hi again, my readers! I'm really sorry for the long hiatus! The modem's quota is empty and there are lots of school's works to do! But now the modem is here again, and I can publish—at last! xD**

**Disclaimer: ... what was I going to say?**

* * *

.

.

.

.

They searched, and searched, and searched without end. They checked every single thing around them. It could be under the bench, under the piano, behind the cupboard, under the red carpet, inside of the saxophone, or even inside of a drum! The music room was almost as large as the dorm's north hall, making the search party even harder to look for clues.

Skipper, the one who searched the around the piano, sighed in frustrated. He turned to the other three. Kowalski was searching the cupboard—even turned it upside down—making lots of paper fell out from the cupboard. He even had his head 'chopped' by a large book! Rico was the most illogical. He searched every trash bin, turned it upside down, and kept searching the trash bin. He even searched inside of a tuna can! Private was still searching inside a pot, and then turned to the carpet he walked on.

"Anything?" Skipper asked.

"Negative," Kowalski replied.

"Nothing," Private replied.

"Nu-uh!" Rico replied.

Skipper gritted his teeth. "Blast! It's almost fifteen minutes to the dinner and we can't even find something!"

"Relax, Skipper," Kowalski said, putting his hand on Skipper's shoulder. "We'll continue this searching after the dinner. We still have some time."

"After all, we need some rest a little bit," Private said as Rico nodded his head in agreement.

Skipper sighed. "Well, then. We'll leave for a rest, then go to the dinner hall, then continue the searching."

"Aye, sir!"

Finally the four of them walked out of the music room. Private took over the chat. "Hey, I've just improved my magic tricks with other improvisation! I think I need some practice little more, but I really want to show it to you guys!"

"Really?" Kowalski asked in amazement. "Show us some time! Maybe I can make some other analysis to prove that human's speed is rather faster than witches!"

Rico stared at him with a, 'another science-y thing?'

Kowalski stared back at him. "What? There's nothing wrong with that. I respect the science, you know?"

Skipper joined in. "Then again, you have talents and powers that no ordinary human would have. And you said you respect science and logics? You're a plant sorcerer, man! There's no need of science and logics!"

Kowalski stared at him with a look, but speechless.

"See? I win," Skipper simply said. Rico and Private were about to burst out laughing, but they were only giggling.

Kowalski sighed. "Oh, God... do I have to have this power? I respect the science and logics..."

While the conversation went on, Skipper's vampire senses sensed one aura far behind them. He fell silent for a minute, trying to detect the aura. Sure thing, it was an illusionist who had the aura. The culprit was behind them! He turned around, and he could see a black blur figure stood behind the wall, next to the turning point behind them. Skipper saw the figure moved a little bit, then left.

"Skippa," Private called. "Do you agree that I have to have a—"

"WAIT!" Skipper cut Private's words. He sounded like angry and so impatient. He hurriedly turned and ran to the turning point.

"Skipper? Wait, Skipper!" Kowalski yelled, ignored by the leader.

"Skippa, what is it?!" Private turned and ran after him, followed by the other two.

Skipper either didn't hear them or ignoring them. He kept running and took the turn, where he saw nothing but an empty corridor. He gritted his teeth. _"Damn,"_ he thought. _"I'm sure enough he went this way!"_

"Skipper, what are you looking for?" Kowalski asked, awaking Skipper from his world.

"Eh? Oh, nothing!" Skipper said. "I just, uh—there's something that caught my eyes. Good thing it was just my imagination."

Kowalski blinked. "Oh, fine, then." He turned around.

"Come on, Skippa!" Private called. "You don't want to miss the dinner!"

.

.

During the dinner, Skipper felt so uneasy. He didn't even have the appetite! Usually, when it came for a fish soup, Skipper was always greedy and didn't want to share with Kowalski—who was beside him—which made Kowalski a little pissed off. Apparently, Kowalski was also liked the fish soup, but couldn't eat them more than one small bowl because Skipper or even Rico always eat them brutally. But now, the sudden change was also changed Kowalski's, Rico's, and Private's appetite. Skipper never been so uneasy when it came for a large bowl of fish soup!

"Skipper, what's wrong with you?" Kowalski asked, felt something fishy around there.

Skipper looked up. "Ah, it's nothing. Just enjoy the meal," Skipper answered as he stood up to get the spoon. He grabbed it and took two baked fishes from the soup. And a gasped heard from the other three.

"Skippa? Are you feeling alright? This is exactly not like you," Private said suspiciously.

"Skipper, if you have something that worth to talk about, just talk," Kowalski said.

Skipper sighed. "I saw someone at the corridor," he said.

"Someone? Who was it?"

"I don't know. It was like a shadow; it was blur and black. Illusionist, not to mention. He might be spying on us while we were about to leave the music room. When I checked it again, it was gone."

An intense silence came up as the four trying to absorb what the meaning of what Skipper was said was.

"Um, guys? Can I have the pepper, please?" Marlene broke the silence as she trying to get a pepper that was out of her reach. Private moved, get the pepper for her and handed it to her.

"Guys, why don't you eat the fish soup? If you're not, I'm eating it," Marlene was about to snatch the spoon when Skipper grabbed her hand. "Hey! Get off!"

"No! This is my fish! You get the other fish!" he shouted.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You didn't even eat your bowl!"

"No way! This is my fish! Just get the chicken!"

"I'm boring of the chicken! Just let me get the fish!"

"The fish is in our territory! Get the other fish!"

"No way! I'm eating this fish!"

"This is my fish!"

"Just let me get the fish!"

"Um, guys...?" The lovebirds turned to the Private. "Why don't you just share the fish?"

"Private," Kowalski called. "Skipper doesn't even _want_ to share it with _me_, let alone Marlene..."

"Oh, yeah," Private smiled. "Even Rico the fish liker doesn't get the share." Rico who was sitting beside Private gave a look at Skipper, glared at him with a sharp look.

Skipper frowned about Private's comment and Rico's sharp glare. He thought for a second, and then scoffed. "Fine. You have my permit. But just this once!" Marlene frowned too, but still scooped the fish soup. Private chuckled in relief, seeing Skipper finally back to normal as usual, fighting about fish soup territory.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ya, this is the best I can get for the Skilene... I know it's pretty bad, but it's kinda cute for a lovebird... *evil chuckle***

**Forgive me for the whole hiatus thing! I came back to the school's session, and I can't update for the rest of the day—except for today. xD**

**Please review...**


	10. It Happened Again

**Hello, folks! Sorry for the long hiatus. This is Friday and finally I can update the tenth chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

The bell rang, and the clock strikes 9 in the night. The dinner had just ended and it was time for the students to go to their rooms. The halls were crowded by so many students that were going to their rooms. They were chatting through the hallway. Marlene and her roommates were passing through the hall when they heard a scream from the music room—again.

"What the heck? Is it the piano?" Kitka said.

"Whatever it is, we have to look at it!" Marlene said as she ran through the hallway.

"Wait, Marlene! Wait a minute!" Luna ran after her followed by Kitka and Doris.

As they reached the music room, a huge crowd was gathering in and out of the music room. Marlene was curious about it so she ignored her roommates' warning and easily slipped past the crowd. When she finally saw the four familiar boys were in front of the crowd, she slipped past out and stepped at her feet.

"Guys, what happen?" Marlene asked anxiously.

Skipper, who was standing beside Kowalski, crossed his hands. "It's happening again."

Marlene took a sight and she let out a small scream as she saw those dripping blood on the piano keys. She held her breath, "Who-who is doing this? And how could this happening?"

"No idea," Skipper answered calmly. "Probably one of those suspects." He pulled out his handkerchief and licked the blood with it. He smelled it before he turned to Kowalski, "It's fake too. Which means the culprit is also the same as before."

"But we don't even know who the culprit is!" Private chirped.

"That's our problem," Kowalski replied. "We need to figure out who is the culprit."

Marlene silently gasped. "How about Kitka? She's a past-time reader. I bet she can read who's behind this."

The four boys fell silent. Even Rico was considering about it. Kowalski turned to Skipper, "Well?"

Skipper sighed. "Okay, maybe we need some of her witnessing."

.

.

"Nothing; everything is black," Kitka said as she closed her eyes. She tried to read the past where the piano stained by the blood in the first time. She tracked down every suspect, but none of them were doing anything funny. When she told that Skipper saw the mysterious figure that looked like was spying on him and his boys, Kitka tried to track the figure but failed. "Everything is black," she said again.

"You can't be serious. Everything is black?" Skipper asked.

Kitka sighed. "There's nothing. I've track down everyone but none of them are doing something funny when the case happened. And I've checked the mysterious figure of yours and there's nothing but pitch black."

Skipper gritted his teeth. If the culprit was doing this in the second time, then whoever it was, he or she wanted a piece of them. It was a challenge. He or she wanted them to be in his or her game. This was a real challenge.

"Skippa, what do we do?" Private asked worriedly.

"Option?" Skipper turned to Kowalski.

"Um, okay," Kowalski thought for a moment. "We can sneak up at night to see if the culprit will do something suspicious—if he or she _will_ do it at night, that is..."

"Alright. Commence Operation: Sneak Peek is go!" The other looked at Skipper with a weird look. Skipper hesitated. "Uh—I mean at night, when everyone is asleep."

.

.

* * *

.

.

2314 hours, room number 115...

"Kowalski, read to me," Skipper demanded. Kowalski, who still at his bed, sat down and closed his eyes, trying to read the future. After a moment or two, he looked up and spoke.

"This case will going to end soon. But maybe we should bring our weapons; I read there's a fight, but it's a blur about who is fighting who. I can't see very clear, but there's a battle."

"A battle, eh? Well, then. Get your weapons, boys!"

Skipper immediately went to his bed and snatched his water sword underneath his bed. Private went to his bed and pulled out his staff. While Kowalski went to his own lab and grabbed his bow and arrow that leaned to the table. Rico didn't need weapons. He could make his own whips with his fire. But he still brought his large school bag that contained many supplies that would be needed by the team—and himself.

"Alright, boys. Commence Operation: Sneak Peek is a—"

"Skippa?" Private called from behind, cutting his words. "Isn't a little too awkward if someone sees us like this?"

Skipper stared at his team. Private brought his staff that was higher than him; Rico brought a large school bag—very suspicious, while Kowalski—who was a little intimidating—brought a large bow and his arrows. Skipper frowned, mostly at Kowalski's weapon.

"Kowalski, are you sure you will bring _those_ to our operation?" Skipper asked as he pointed to Kowalski's bow and arrows.

Kowalski was stunned, stared at his weapon, and let out a long sigh. "This is my only weapon," he whined. "And I can't do the sword-combat thing, either; reminding that what I can do is only archery." He put his bow and arrows down.

Skipper sighed. "Sorry, Kowalski. But your weapon will only make the other students suspecting of what we will do at midnight. Maybe you should help Rico hiding his school bag and Private's staff. I'll have my own," he said as he turned around.

"Alright," Kowalski sighed and turned to Rico. "Here; let me help you." Rico handed his school bag happily to Kowalski. When Kowalski had it, his body fell to the floor with a loud thud, groaning at the school bag's weight. Rico, who was still standing and not helping Kowalski, was only grinning at him, as if it was a funny thing to laugh at.

"Rico, you're not helping!" Kowalski yelled.

Private can only giggled while Skipper ignoring of what just happened.

"Alright. Commence Operation: Sneak Peek is a go!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**-Logan Clark is owned by **_hmbird11_

**-****Andrew Enright and Drake Parker are owned by **_JustAnotherLoneWolf_

**-Skindy Palms, Drace Nightray, and Draco Nightray are owned by **_DracoFireDragon_

**-Alexandra 'Alex' June Hunter and Argent Marie Lavigne are owned by **_Ladybookworm18_

**-etc...**

**I can't say anything than... Please review! xD**


	11. What's with the Bucket?

**Hello, readers! I'm really sorry for the delay. I was supposed to publish this at Friday, but the connection really pissed me off! Grr! Well, enough chit-chat...**

**Disclaimer: I own Penguins of Madagascar! *burned by Tom McGrath and Eric Darnell***

* * *

.

.

.

.

2320 hours, music room...

"Skipper, do we really have to do this?" Kowalski asked silently.

"Of course we have to! You said this is the only option you can come up with," Skipper answered.

"But, seriously; we're all like stalkers," Kowalski protested.

"Yeah," Private replied. "This is like spying, and I don't like spying." Rico silently groaned and rolled his eyes to hear all of those protesters. Now the four of them were in front of the door of the room. Even if Private used his magic trick to make them invisible, still; Rico's bag and Private's staff were still visible.

"Guys, what do you think we're spying on? The music room! We're not spying or stalking on somebody else; we're spying on the music room!" Skipper finally exploded.

"Hush!" Kowalski said. "You could wake the other up!"

"Your fault," Skipper replied sarcastically. "If you wanna protest, just go back to your room."

"Skippa, I think we really need to change our location," Private said.

"And why is that?" Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. We've been compromised."

The four finally turned around and saw a long and slight curly haired girl stood behind them. She wore a baggy black leather jacket, a grey sweatshirt with a sketch of an Eiffel Tower, ripped denim jeans, and black combat boots. Her pale skin and her crimson red eyes would make everyone who saw her flee because she was a half-vampire, witch, and a wind sorceress. But even if she was kind of a prankster girl, she was nice and generous. And now, the girl stared at the four boys with blank look.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked with her British accent, not much more different than Private.

"Argent!" Private immediately stood up and cleaned his white shirt. "What are you doing in the middle of the night? You should be in your bed."

The girl sighed. "I'm the one who asking."

Skipper stood up. "That's none of your business, girl. Now, will you excuse us? We have to go."

"What's with your large school bag? Are you gonna trashing something?" Argent asked again.

Rico, who still held his school bag, suddenly punched by her words and quickly glared at her with horror and pissed off. Kowalski quickly blocked him from going berserk. "Um, no! We're not trashing something! We're just looking for his book that went missing in here somewhere."

Skipper silently let out a slight relief sigh. What would happen if Kowalski wasn't there?

"Oh, then what's with the staff and this guy's sword? Are you planning to hold a party in the music room? You know yourself that the music room is now haunted," Argent said as she pointed Private's wind staff and Skipper's water sword.

"Argent," Skipper held his sword. "We're not one of Ringtail's stupid minions. We're an elite team that always work together wherever they go; not like the Ringtail."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," Argent muttered. "The partying-booty-dancer guy is not one of you."

"And why is your mind flew to the party when you see my sword?" Skipper asked in irritated.

"A sword is like a knife, right? Knife is for cutting something. And if you bring a sword, you could've been thought you will chop a slice of lamb meat!"

Skipper stared at her with a look, 'are you kidding me?'

Argent fell silent. "Forget what I was saying," she swayed her hand.

"Look, we have to do something important, so please go. Don't get in our way and go back to sleep with Alex over there," Skipper said as he pointed the pot that was behind Argent. Argent widened her eyes in surprised as a figure suddenly moved behind the pot.

A long curly haired girl who wore a braid slowly made her way to the group. She wore an aviator jacket and her green T-shirt was the same as her olive green eyes. She wore denim jeans and black sneakers. She walked towards the group. Her tan skin bathed in the light, as she shyly stood there in awkward.

Argent gave a look at her friend. "I thought you were in the room."

"Well, you weren't back, so I thought you catch a prey or something."

Skipper quickly gave a look at the girl. "Alex, we're not some impalas in the Savannah Park. We're humans."

"With powers and talents," Private chirped and successfully slapped by Skipper.

"Hey," Alex said. "What I meant prey is that annoying self-proclaimed king and the one who wants to be a king of dance in the prom night. I bet you know who that is."

"And I really appreciate it if you finally bite the Ringtail at the neck, which the one I couldn't," Skipper replied. "But we really need to do something important, so please go away. We don't want someone get in the way."

Argent sighed. "C'mon, Alex. There's nothing we wanna do in here." She finally walked away from them as Alex followed her from behind.

Skipper and the gang were finally alone at the hallway. Only the sounds of the crickets and sometimes, a sound of a howling wolf and a 'hoot, hoot' from an owl that was perched on a branch of a tree that were companying them.

"Kowalski, what time is this?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski raised his left wrist where his black wristwatch was. "2341 hours, Skipper. Tomorrow is Saturday and the class is out until Monday."

"Good news," Skipper smiled. "This means we can wake up all night and take care of this crime. Private, Kowalski, Rico, get me at least one bucket of water. _Pronto_!"

And with that, the trio finally left to find what Skipper was ordered.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**-Logan Clark is owned by **_hmbird11_

**-Andrew Enright and Drake Parker are owned by **_JustAnotherLoneWolf_

**-Skindy Palms, Drace Nightray, and Draco Nightray are owned by **_DracoFireDragon_

**-Alexandra 'Alex' June Hunter and Argent Marie Lavigne are owned by **_Ladybookworm18_

**-etc...**

**And me? I do not own Penguins of Madagascar... *sobs* I only own my OC's and others own their OC's...**

**Please review...**


	12. False Arrestment

**Um, hi? Eh, I'm really sorry for not updating this chappy at Friday. **_hmbird11_**, again, is nowhere to be seen... T.T so please bear with me if there are so many wrong grammars and typos... and for **_PB7_**; the con-crit, if you please?**

**Disclaimer: Tom McGrath, just this once let me have the Penguins of Madgascar... *kicked by McGrath***

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Um, why does Skippa want these buckets of water? It's not like he wants to drink all of them, right?" Private innocently asked making the other two stared at him with annoyance. "What? I was just asking."

"Private, he's not a camel," Kowalski replied in annoyance. "He's a water sorcerer, and he knows what he has to do with these."

* * *

"Great job, boys!" Skipper greeted them in bringing four buckets of water. Why four, you ask? Well, Kowalski and Private had one in each hand, while Rico had two in each of his hands. "Except that I just need three full buckets, not four. But, nah, there's no time to bring it back. Just put this one here, and put three of them right in front," Skipper commanded, and three obeyed.

Private, Kowalski, and Rico put the three buckets in front of Skipper—they now were in the corner of the music room—and took a step back, knowing what Skipper will do to these buckets of water. Skipper took the lead; he stepped forward and handed Private his sword. "Hold this for a sec," he said. He then turned to the front, closed his sapphire eyes, trying to concentrate.

The room suddenly got darker and colder. Kowalski and Private suddenly felt chills running down of their spine as the room's temperature suddenly dropped drastically, while Skipper lured his two hands heavily-like. A second later, Skipper opened his eyes and made his trick with his hands—to change the water into fog that would cover the whole music room.

The whole room suddenly covered in fog, and the dim light of the room just made the creepy level increased in every second.

"Duck," Skipper commanded. Finally the four of them covered in the fog, and there was no way you can see them from the distance. And because steams and fogs were dangerous for lungs, Skipper had just made a hurt-less area around him and the boys, so they couldn't breathe the fog.

"Skippa," Private called. "What are we going to do with another bucket over there?"

"We'll use it as spare parts," Skipper care freely answered.

"Spare parts?" Kowalski asked. "So you said that the bucket is simply some device?"

"I didn't say that that bucket is a device," Skipper replied.

"Your tone said so," Kowalski said.

"Hush!" Private said. "Stop arguing already. You could wake the other up!"

Skipper suddenly felt someone's aura was nearby, and was coming towards the music room. But this aura felt somewhat familiar, and this kind of aura was belong by the girls. He felt so familiar with the aura, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Guys, someone's coming," Skipper warned.

"Who is it?" Private asked.

"Don't know, but I feel familiar with this aura," Skipper answered.

"Don't tell me that you feel the girl's aura," Kowalski said.

"Unfortunately, yes, Kowalski. It's the girl's aura and she's nearby." The other three steadied their moves. "In fact, she's here."

A faint footstep heard from the distance. But because of the fog, they couldn't see clearly who walked in the room. Skipper could've sworn that he familiar with the aura. But he couldn't see clearly caused of the thick fog that blocked their vision. When the figure slowly started walked in, Skipper signaled Private to give him the spare bucket. Private gave him the bucket, and when Skipper had it, he spilled the water on to the floor. The three started to panic.

"S-Skipper, what are you doing?" Kowalski whispered in panic.

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing," Skipper care freely answered with his arrogant smile.

"Yeah, and you're gonna be scolded because of your act!" Kowalski whispered. "And I don't care what you're gonna do; she finally knows our location when you fell the bucket down and the water finally spilled everywhere!"

"Skippa, this isn't helping," Private whispered worriedly.

"Don't worry; she'll fall into my trap," Skipper replied. He moved his right hand as if he controlled the water to move around until the figure finally stepped on the water with a loud splash.

Skipper grinned in winning atmosphere. He finally clenched his fist and suddenly the water froze quickly from their location to the figure's foot which was still stepped on the water. And it caused the figure's leg to freeze to her calf. The figure let out a small girlish scream and Skipper sworn he knew whose the scream belong to.

And before he knew it, Skipper was already signaled his henchmen to attack the figure. The three finally immobilized the figure at the same time when Skipper finally stood up and moved his hand as the fog disappeared and turned into water that soaked the three of his henchmen and the figure.

"Alright," Skipper began. "Now state your name and—" Skipper cut his words when he finally saw Marlene was in his henchmen's grab.

"Marlene?!"

"Yeah," Marlene said. "Not a boogeyman."

Skipper was shocked. "What are you doing here?!" he asked as he signaled the three to release her.

Marlene sighed. "I couldn't sleep because of the blood-stained piano over there, and Kitka ordered me to check the music room if everything's okay. And everything went alright when somebody purposely spilled water and I dumbly fell into the trap. And _that_ somebody has just standing in front of me, with his hands crossed, without a single guilt is showed in his face. And I really don't like that kind of face."

Skipper, knowing that _he_ was the one who was being gestured, frowned. "Stop it. What are you doing?"

"I told you; I came here to check the room. And also wanted to return this music book," Marlene showed a familiar music book. Skipper narrowed his eyes and snatched it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

Marlene snatched it back. "Drace is the owner. She said to Kitka who said to me that she was too lazy to return the music book. At ten, Drace came to our room and asked Kitka to return it to the music room. Reminding that the music room is kind of dangerous, she finally asked me to return it. And I said yes foolishly. When I was about to go, Kitka said to me."

"_Just in case, please check the music room to see if everything is okay. I'm feeling something's up," Kitka said to Marlene, before she went to return the music book._

Skipper thought for moment and before he even knew it, he snatched the book. "Give it to me; I'll return it."

Marlene sighed. "Okay, just make sure you return it. I'll get scolded by Kitka if the book isn't in its place," she said as she turned around to walk back to her room.

As her body finally out of vision, Kowalski cleared his throat as Skipper threw the book to Private. "Here, return it." Private caught the book, as Kowalski stared at Skipper with a look.

"Skippa, you said you're the one who will return it?" Private asked.

"Yeah, that's until I give the book to you. You return it," Skipper said. Private glared at him, but still returned the book anyway. Skipper turned to the two other. "Okay, boys. I think we need some recon duty for the ni—" Skipper's words cut again as he sensed another kind of familiar aura; but this one was an illusionist. _"Upstairs,"_ he thought.

As Private returned, Skipper was still narrowing his eyes as if there was a danger up ahead.

"Guys, stay here," Skipper said as he ran out of the room through the stairs with a speed.

"What? Wait, Skippa!" Private was about to run after him, but Kowalski who knew Skipper's attitude, stopped him.

"Private, let him go!" he said. "He senses someone upstairs." Private let out a small gasp.

Meanwhile, Marlene who was about to leave the hall heard some noises from the music room. She turned and saw a figure ran out of the room to the upstairs. She gasped. _"Who was it?"_ she thought. She stood there in bewilderment, confused if she should follow the figure or just go back to her room.

But her curiosity finally getting the best of her and she finally ran to the stairs.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ah, yes. That is the twelveth chappy everyone...**

**-Logan Clark is owned by **_hmbird11_

**-Andrew Enright and Drake Parker are owned by **_JustAnotherLoneWolf_

**-Skindy Palms, Drace Nightray, and Draco Nightray are owned by **_DracoFireDragon_

**-Alexandra 'Alex' June Hunter and Argent Marie Lavigne are owned by **_Ladybookworm18_

**-etc...**

**Then again, please bear with me if there are many typos and wrong grammars... **_hmbird11_**, where are you...?**

**Please review... T.T**


	13. The Battle Begins

**Hello, folks! Sorry for the long delay... this is the thirteenth chappy and I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: Tom McGrath, I declare that I will have my own Penguins of Madagascar! *burned by McGrath***

* * *

.

.

.

.

Skipper ran upstairs, not minded even if he slipped a little until he finally stepped on the third floor. The third floor was the floor for the students' rooms. The same wallpaper and ceiling with the dim light made the hall looked creepy. Every corner there were the same plants' pots here and there. And Skipper's sapphire eyes caught the same figure that was looked like spying on him and his boys before dinner. It wore the same black hooded robe, but he couldn't see its face because of the hood it wore. Skipper could only saw its devious smile.

"Okay," Skipper began. "State your name; who are you?"

The figure either didn't spoke or moved, making Skipper frowned even more.

"You can't speak, eh? Then I think I'll make you speak." Skipper lured his hand to reach his sword, but there wasn't any.

"_Eh?"_ he thought. _"Whe-where's my...?"_ He looked around him before he realized he left his sword with Private.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"You sure Skippa will be okay?" Private asked worriedly.

"Of course, Private," Kowalski answered. "He can take care of himself, so we need to stay here and wait for him to come back."

"Oh," Private replied. "Then I think he won't need his sword, then." Kowalski widened his sky blue eyes in panic and turned to the corner where Skipper's sword was laid.

"_Wait a minute!"_ Kowalski thought. _"He—left his sword?!"_ Kowalski then turned to the staircase where Skipper left. _"Dang it! Without his sword, Skipper can't do anything!"_

* * *

"_Blast! Without my sword, I can't do anything!"_ Skipper thought as he faced his opponent. He gritted his teeth, cursed his own stupidity because he just left his sword behind. Now how was he supposed to defeat his opponent that was right in front of him? He didn't have his sword, and he still facing his opponent.

His opponent, apparently was younger than him, was still stood there in calm. He only stared at Skipper with his invisible eyes, caused of the hood he wore. Skipper was also felt intimidated by the look—but refuse to show it, as usual. Then he decided he would use his water tricks and his combat skills. But looking from the hooded figure's technique—which was making illusions—Skipper doubt he would win. He couldn't fight and win without his sword. His sword was his powerful weapon.

"_Tch, it's better than nothing,"_ he thought. Yup, it was better to fight with hand-to-hand combat than stood there, waiting for his comrades to bring his sword.

"Seems like you can't battle without your weapon," the figure spoke, making Skipper looked up to him.

"Huh," Skipper scoffed, still used his cool face. "How do you know that?"

"Guessing. I guess I was wrong," he replied. "I'm guessing you can still fight without your sword, even if you lose."

"Shut your damn mouth," Skipper said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, you cannot fight without your weapon, but you can still using your skills," the figure continued. "Your tricks. You're not and ordinary swordsman—you're a water sorcerer."

Skipper stunned. "How-how do you—"

"I can smell the scent of the first snowflake that falls at the first winter; which means, you're a water sorcerer. Water sorcerers have that kind of scent."

Skipper narrowed his eyes. "Smell... scent—wait a minute, so you're a—"

"Yes, I am," the figure smiled in a devious smile. "I'm a were-wolf. Clever captain, you guessed right."

Skipper gritted his teeth, cursed his own stupidity for not realizing this for a long time ago. "Logan Clark," Skipper narrowed his eyes. "You're the culprit."

The kid smiled in victory.

* * *

"What do you think Skippa will do?" Private asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Kowalski answered slowly. He started to feel something weird in his stomach. "I just hope Skipper is fine."

"Let's hope so," Private replied. "But do you think he will be okay without his sword? Skippa can't do anything without his sword. If he really meets the culprit, doesn't he suppose to fight against the culprit? Skippa cannot win without his sword."

Kowalski fell silent for moment. "Private," he began. "Don't think like that. Skipper will be fine, even without his sword." He looked up to the staircase where Skipper first disappeared to the upstairs. "He _has_ to."

* * *

Skipper dodged the attack as he did the back flip, and successfully stepped on his red sneakers. He panting as he rubbed his forehead. Sweat coming down from his skin as he did his second charge, meanwhile the hooded figure, known as Logan Clark, was dodging every single of Skipper's attack. Skipper did his karate move and successfully hit Logan's left arm.

"Akh!" Logan let out a small scream and stopped at his black shoes as he grabbed his left arm. Skipper stopped.

"Just surrender, kid," Skipper said. "You can't win against a senior."

"Heh," Logan scoffed. "Giving up to a senior that cannot fight without his sword? I guess I can't."

Feeling underestimated, Skipper recklessly attacked the kid. He quickly moved his hand and the nearest plant beside him exploded as water inside it moved as Skipper's hand commanded. He charged and moved his hand as the water he controlled slashed the kid's black robe. The kid gritted his teeth and planned to run away, but blocked by a huge block of ice.

The kid stopped in panic as Skipper who was behind him, still clenched his fist, and walked slowly towards him. "This isn't over yet, I'm afraid."

"Ukh," Logan narrowed his eyes in hatred. "You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" He lured his two hands and suddenly the hall's temperature dropped slowly. Skipper could only watch since he couldn't read people's mind like Kowalski could. The boy let out a grunt as something moved behind him. Slowly he started to scream and all of the sudden, as he stopped screaming, a huge billowing smoke-like fog coming from behind and covered the whole corridor. Unfortunately, Skipper was also caught in the fog.

Logan chuckled. "You're trapped into your own illusion, and there's nothing you can do about it," he muttered before he vanished into the thin air.

Meanwhile, Skipper was coughing caused of the heavy smoke. "Gah! Curse that kid! I'll make him pay for what he did," Skipper muttered. He looked up and saw nothing but a thick smoke. "Wha-what is this?" he muttered as he looked around him. There was nothing but a thick billowing smoke. He couldn't figure where the front and behind was, where left and right was. The smoke was too thick!

He frowned, cursed his own reckless attitude. If only he was more focusing for what the boy was doing...

_Splash!_

He looked down and realizing that he stepped on a water. He saw himself reflected by the water. But when he accidentally breathe the smoke and moved his foot, the water suddenly changed the reflection, turned from the fifteen-year-old Skipper into the five-year-old young Skipper.

Skipper widened his sapphire eyes. _"Wha-what's this?!"_ he thought in panic as his young reflection stared at him with a blank look. Skipper accidentally stared at his own reflection for a few moments before he finally collapsed with a loud thud on the wet ground.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**-Logan Clark is owned by **_hmbird11_

**-Andrew Enright and Drake Parker are owned by **_JustAnotherLoneWolf_

**-Skindy Palms, Drace Nightray, and Draco Nightray are owned by **_DracoFireDragon_

**-Alexandra 'Alex' June Hunter and Argent Marie Lavigne are owned by **_Ladybookworm18_

**-etc...**

**Hm, what am I going to say? Gah! Damn, when I have planned ****for ****what I'm going to say at the Author's Note, at in the end I always forgot... D:**** but I'll never forgot to tell you this:**

**Review please! xD**


	14. Sometimes, Past is Poisonous

**Disclaimer: I have a big crush on Skipper... *honest, honest* *slapped by Skipper***

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Skippa has never been so late before. What time is this?" Private asked.

Kowalski looked at his wristwatch. "0203 hours. Now I doubt that Skipper will be okay," he said worriedly.

"Do-don't think like that, Kowalski!" Private chirped. "You said it yourself that Skippa will be okay. I believe that! Don't switch the fact that Skippa will be okay into your own imagination that Skippa will lose by some figure! Maybe he can't fight without his sword, but he can still fight with his skills and tricks! We have to have faith in him!"

"Yeah, we should!" Rico reassured him. "Just believe in him..."

Kowalski widened his eyes. Since when did the Private and Rico lecturing him in the first place? But without him noticing it, he smiled. "Yeah, we should have faith in him."

"No, he wouldn't survived," a figure stood in front of them spoke. Kowalski, Private, and Rico turned and saw him. "I've trapped him in my illusion. There's no way he could survive."

"This voice...," Private couldn't believe his own ears. "Logan Clark?!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Mom? Mom, where are you?" a young raven-haired boy who was in age five looking for his mother, not knowing that his mother was in the living room. "Mom?"_

"_Come here, my dear," a soft voice made young Skipper turned to the large living room he was passing by. "You should search more to the detail," his mother warmly smiled._

"_Mom!" young Skipper ran to his mother and hugged her tight._

* * *

"_I don't like him! He's too scary!" a boy around Skipper's age yelled to his mother. "Every time he's mad, the water suddenly splashed at me!"_

"_He's too crazy!"_

"_He's weird..."_

"_He's scaring my dog!"_

"_Let's go to the other playground!"_

_That was what young Skipper had when he was in the children playground. Every kid in there didn't like him and said that he was too scary and weird because of his ability. But the most that punched his heart was, "I don't wanna be friend with him! I hate him!"_

_Young Skipper could only fell silence and couldn't do anything, letting the kids left him all alone. But every time he was sad, his mother was always beside him, letting him hug her tightly and cry on her dress. She loved Skipper more than anything in the world—she loved her family, even if her husband, the head of vampire clan, had two different wives and two different children._

_But this was where the incident happened. At his and his sister's sixth birthday, a man in white suit came over the Glazery clan—one of the three noble vampire clans—and accused Skipper and his sister's father of who-knows-what. The white suited man seemed so angry and attacked Skipper's father with his minions. Skipper and his sister, accompanied by their mothers, finally ran away._

_But in the end, Skipper's mother finally got caught when he was hiding and so as his sister's mother. Skipper didn't see his sister anywhere near him and thought that she was brought along with her mother. Finally the whole family clan was killed and the white suited man burned the mansion. Skipper lost his only family, and seemed like the white suited man chased him every time he ran away._

_The siblings Manfredi and Johnson were his only hope. He ran to his newly best friend__s__ and asked for protection. Manfredi and Johnson was Skipper's best friend__s__ and they were only ordinary children with no talents and powers. But they always wanted to have one and when they met Skipper, they became best friend__s__._

_The white suited man finally gone and Skipper decided that he should live at Manfredi and Johnson's house. But their parents finally passed out a year later, so he and the other were brought to the orphanage. There, they met Hans. Hans was also like Skipper; he had special talents. They—Skipper, Manfredi, and Johnson—finally be friend with Hans._

_Two years later, the incident happened. And there was a day that Skipper wouldn't want to remember. The orphanage got flooded and Mafredi and his brother got brought by the current. Skipper and Hans was the only survivor. That day, Skipper was only nine. And that day, was also the day that Skipper wouldn't want to remember, _ever_. Hans betrayed him and cornered him at a cliff._

"_You've been a great leader, Skipper," Hans said as he drew his scythe._

"_Hans, you—" Skipper couldn't finish his words._

"_Don't worry, Skipper. I promise I will take care your bones when you're die," Hans replied as he pointed his scythe to Skipper's neck._

"_Hans...," Skipper never felt so angry before. He felt like an ice had just melted into lava. "You, you never—" But his words were never ended. Just right beside them, another flood came up and quickly washed them off. Skipper could only saw black now._

_But even if it was faint, he could hear a voice—a voice that he sworn he had just heard somewhere... He tried to open his eyes, but the flood was just making it worse. But he tried once again and saw..._

"Marlene?"

"Skipper, wake up!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

Marlene was really confused, should she interfere Skipper's battle between the kid, or just stood there and watch? She had no rights to interfere, and it's Skipper we were talking about. He never wanted a civilian to interfere his business. But if she just stood there without helping him, she couldn't stand it. She could see Skipper moved his hand as the water he controlled moved just like he wanted; slashed, cut, froze, and even blocked the hooded kid with huge block of ice!

Marlene was still stood under the staircase—she peeked from the gap of the stair—in awe when she heard the kid screamed and a billowing smoke came out of nowhere. And unfortunately, the smoke also covered Skipper who was standing there. She let out a small gasp. "Skipper!" she screamed.

After she heard the kid said something that she couldn't hear, Marlene felt wind blew beside her. Apparently the hooded kid ran away, leaving Skipper who was still inside the smoke.

"No, Skipper!" Marlene recklessly stepped up to the third floor and saw in shock as the smoke covered the whole corridor. "Oh, my...," she muttered.

A moment or two later, the smoke slowly disappeared, revealing Skipper in the middle of the corridor, laid on the floor—unconscious. "Skipper!" she screamed as she ran towards him.

She stepped beside him who still unconscious, making Marlene shivered in scared of losing him. Wait, what? Losing him? She was scared of losing him? How could she think like that? She barely even knew him. Yet, she was afraid of losing him? So funny, she forgot to laugh...

Marlene was intended to wake him up, so she took a look around until she spotted a small closet. She ran towards it and opened the door. A bunch of cleaning tools was in front of her eyes, and she snatched a bucket of clean water. She ran back to Skipper, and splashed the water on his face. Right then, his upper black sweater was soaking wet, and also his face. Slowly, his eyes twitched and opened, revealing his shiny and pretty sapphire eyes that were hiding behind his eyelids.

"Marlene?" he asked with his hoarse but innocent voice.

"Skipper, wake up!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**-Logan Clark is owned by **_hmbird11_

**-Andrew Enright and Drake Parker are owned by **_JustAnotherLoneWolf_

**-Skindy Palms, Drace Nightray, and Draco Nightray are owned by **_DracoFireDragon_

**-Alexandra 'Alex' June Hunter and Argent Marie Lavigne are owned by **_Ladybookworm18_

**-etc...**

**And by the way, I've just work on my first one-shot English PoM story. It's inspired by Simple Plan's Perfect and now is still on work. **_PB7_**, let me hear your concrit...**

**Oh, and **_PB7_**, I can't change Private's catchphrase 'Skippa' because I've been typed that along with the story. So please bear with me.**

**Your review is my life... *slap!***


	15. Skipper to the Rescue!

**Disclaimer: Hey, can I ask you about what kind of penguins are the Penguin****s**** of Madagascar?**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Skipper's sapphire eyes finally opened completely. "Marlene! Wha-what are you doing here?!" he sat up.

Marlene groaned. "You were collapsed on the ground! What do you expect; me leaving you alone?! I'm also a human, you know?!" she shot back.

Skipper sighed. "There's no need of a civilian to interfere with my battle. Stay here, if you please." Skipper was about to get up but was held by Marlene.

"No! I won't let you collapse again! I was worried sick, you know?! If you fight with that hooded kid, there's no chance that you will win without you sword!" Marlene shouted.

Skipper widened his eyes. "How-how did you know?"

Marlene pulled out a thing behind her back that apparently was a sword—Skipper's water sword. "Private and Kowalski gave me this. They said I have to give this to you, so I brought it to the upstairs and I saw you still fighting with the kid. So I decided to wait until you finished. But knowing that you were trapped inside the smoke, I couldn't do anything aside from helping you. I had no other choice...," Marlene explained as she gave the sword to Skipper.

Skipper stared at her as he thought for a second before he spoke, "You always have a choice. It depends on you what you have to choose. But you chose to wake me up, and you also chose to give me my sword. You choose the good thing, actually." Skipper held his sword at his right hand.

Marlene blushed. "I wasn't sure if I had to wake you up—you were unconscious, not sleeping. Sleep and unconscious are different, you know?" she said.

"Well, I know that. I was just casted under a spell of illusion. And I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh," she replied. "Well, then. Go get your friends, then."

A silence followed before Skipper spoke, "I already will, even without you telling me to do it." And with that, he flashed down to the second floor where the hooded kid and his friends were on. Marlene could only watched him left the floor before she—unknowingly—smiled to him and muttered, "Go get 'em, tiger..."

.

.

Kowalski was cornered. He still drew his arrow, but he couldn't shoot the kid. The hooded kid—Logan Clark—walked forward to Kowalski who was still drawing his arrow, not wanting to shoot Logan down. Kowalski just couldn't; he couldn't kill the kid! His power was to get the enemy mossy and rotten down. If he shot the kid, he would've been accused by the other for a murder testing...

Kowalski turned at Private who was still laid on the floor, unconscious. He didn't know what Logan was doing for making Private the senior unconscious like that. Even Rico was still lying on the floor. _"Damn,"_ he thought. _"What the heck __has__ he used, anyway?!"_

"Hey, you don't want to shoot me? I've already gave you a chance, you know?" Logan said as he moved forward.

Kowalski hesitated. "I-I don't want to hurt you, you know? My weapon is to _kill_, not immobilizing your muscles," he said.

"Oh," was the only reply. "Well, then. If you don't want to kill me, I'll kill you first." Kowalski's sky blue eyes widened in fear as Logan flew towards him and made an attack. But suddenly, a noise heard from the staircase. Kowalski and Logan turned to the voice as a blur black figure flew between them. Skipper swung his sword as a huge wave of ice froze the kid.

Logan could dodge, but he was stuck. He maybe didn't freeze into an ice, but his leg was caught up. And the problem was, he couldn't let go. "Ukh!" he grunted. "Damn, it's stuck!"

Skipper leaned his sword over his shoulder. "Well, that's too easy...," he said calmly.

Kowalski glanced at him. "Skipper, what made you take so long? Even Private and Rico have to be unconscious for his acts."

"Well, something was up, so I couldn't come back quickly," he simply answered, covered the fact that he actually got beaten by Logan's illusion.

Kowalski, who knew what Skipper was meant, was just scoffed. "Yeah, I guess I was right. You couldn't win without your sword."

"And I learnt my lesson," Skipper said. "I shouldn't forget to bring my sword with me, _every time_. And why didn't you shoot him?"

"I already said it, right? My weapon is to kill, not like yours. My weapon isn't like Private's or yours; my weapon is to _kill_—not to immobilize."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that your arrow is to rotten everything down."

"Don't say like that...," Kowalski said in bitterness.

"Well, we better take care of this kid, or we have to take the risk like Private and Rico," Skipper changed the subject, as Kowalski turned to his unconscious comrades. He didn't know what had just gotten into him, but he then drew his arrow and was ready to shoot. Skipper who saw this was just smirk. "Good to have you back, Kowalski."

"Heheh," Logan chuckled. He then laughed maniacally like a mad boy. "You can't defeat me! Maybe you were just lucky to get out of that illusion smoke, but now is different!"

"Yeah, now is different," Skipper said. "Present time is different from past time. And the past time is _really_ different from the future. The future is depends on what will happen in the present time—and it's not depend on what had happened in the past. And because before you had just defeated me once, I'll never let that happen _anymore_." Skipper drew his sword, held it in his two fists, and was ready to battle, _again_!

Kowalski, who was just stared at Skipper, silently read the future. He fell silent for a moment before he slowly grinned in victory. "Skipper, we're winning."

"Yeah, I know we'll win," Skipper replied.

"No, not _will_, but we _are_ win." Skipper widened his eyes in disbelief, and then turned to Kowalski, who still smiled in victory. Knowing that grin, Skipper finally believed then turned to their opponent.

"Okay, this case is finally over," he said.

"Definitely," Kowalski replied with a proud tone in his voice.

Logan launched his attack. A black smoke obeyed him and attacked the two. Skipper easily chopped it into two halves and flew to charge. As he swung his sword, a wave of ice attacked Logan. Logan launched his smoke defense and the two powers hit each other and exploded with a small explosion. As the smoke and the fog slowly disappeared, an arrow flew behind of the fog and nearly hit Logan's head.

The arrow hit the wall, and in no time the wall quickly mosses and full green. "Ack!" Logan screeched and took a few steps from his position.

"Kowalski, you should calculate your shot before shooting! Look what you did!" Skipper scolded, seeing the green wall and the arrow that was supposed to hit Logan's head.

"Do you really want me to kill him?" Kowalski asked. "Skipper, he's just a _kid_."

Logan who heard it quickly widened his eyes. "No, I'm not just a kid!" he yelled, making the two of the seniors turned and stunned. "Maybe my appearance makes me look like a kid, but I'm not like what you think!"

"What makes you so sure?" Skipper quickly asked before Logan could say something else.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Guys, I really want to tell you this. Next week, I'll have mid tests and will not visit FFN for a while. So if you PM me and I'm not reply for the rest of the week, I'm gonna say I'm sorry because I'll be really busy! My mom wouldn't let me touch the lappie for a week and that's that. Sorry folks, but hey; that's my school.**

**And for the chappy 18, sorry guys, but I don't have any ideas for the chappy 18. T.T I don't even have the time to type that! That damn little kid (glaring at my brother)! And thank you for all of you who favoriting and following my story—no, I'm not planning to end this... just a little chat. :P**

**Answer my question above (at the disclaimer), just for fun...^^**

**Review will be most appreciated. ^^ Bye guys!**


	16. The Truth Behind the Act

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. But maybe in the future, I can take over the studio. *evil laugh***

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_I was just a boy; a five-year-old boy with his ten-year-old big sister, living together with their mother and father in a quite big house. My mother was an illusionist and my father was a were-wolf. My sister was a master of illusionist. She often used her power to help someone—and even playing pranks on her only brother._

"_When our parents died, I lived alone with my sister. And the weird thing is, she started to pay less attention to me, as if she never wanted me to be her brother. She became colder and colder as the time went on. She treated me coldly as if I was just her doll; as if she can control me whatever she liked._

"_Soon, she thought that that theory was wrong and I could proof it. I finally swore to her that I could make her scared to death and she said 'bring it on!'"_

"_We were found by some of the boards of the Central Park Dormitory and we were brought here. My sister became the most popular in her class because of her ability. She mastered one of the most famous spell of illusion. I was scared that I cannot afford to get revenge on her. But I remembered when I was watching a horror movie and that gave me the idea of the Blood-Stained Piano._

"_So I set up the tricks and spells for her. The setting was in the music room and as I predicted, she always went there when she was lonely in her room. She walked in to the room, and I didn't care if there was one other girl walked in to the room. I launched my plan and it was a success._

* * *

"Heh, it was really fun to see her screaming like that—the way she screamed; I bet she'll learn not to treat her younger brother coldly. I never forget that sound."

"You're mad!" Skipper yelled in annoyance. "You only learnt to be the perfect master of illusionist just to avenge your sister?! Using the 'blood-stained piano' as your sister's punishment for treating you coldly?!"

"Except that our cases have victims," Kowalski piped out, making Skipper glared at him. Kowalski shrank and stepped back.

Logan scoffed. "Heh, even if I was forced to use the piano, I can finally punish her."

"You really are a kid...," Skipper commented. "You used your power only to punish your sister, and only a coward would do that."

"Excuse me?!" Logan shouted. "Who do you called a coward?!"

"You!" Skipper shouted back. Logan was taken aback as Skipper swung his sword again in rage and a wave of ice froze Logan's whole body—except his head. "You almost made everyone in the dorm shocked and scared! Piano is not designed as a media for punishing someone—it is made for art and learning music lessons! You should know that either! Even if you're a kid or a baby, it's still a wrong decision! Your sister is just shocked because of your parents' death! But in deep in her, she still loves you—whoever you are! And now you dirtied her love and passion by your own dark illusion and blood!" Skipper yelled in furious as he pointed his sword to Logan.

As the lecturing ended, the whole room fell silent. Kowalski was shocked to see Skipper explode like that. Well, that wasn't the first time, actually. But still, Kowalski was shocked when Skipper raised his voice to Logan. Logan, in the other side, was also shocked, but felt different in the inside. He felt so guilty. Not only towards the students, but also to his sister as well. The guilty feeling was too strong that he finally sighed, broke the silence.

"Yeah," Logan began. "I guess you're right. I am a kid. I guess I'll just say sorry for everyone and my sister as well."

"It's not enough!" Logan and Kowalski looked up to Skipper, who finally broke his ice and freed Logan. The kid stared to Skipper with afraid and guilt looks.

"What?" Logan couldn't believe his ears—or even heard his own voice that his voice was trembling.

"You need to do more than just say sorry," Skipper continued as Kowalski and Logan were still looking at him with curious look. "You have to surrender to do that—and promise us that you will never—_ever_—do that again."

Logan was surprised. It seemed that Skipper also had the bright side as well. The kid smiled in relief. "I am surrendering and promising..."

.

.

.

.

Saturday, 0934 hours, room number 115...

"I'm so happy that you guys finally caught the culprit!" Marlene and her gang visited Skipper's room. They chated in the whole hours until the topic finally back to the case. "Then the music room finally can be used again! But is Logan really the culprit?"

"Yes, Marlene. Logan is the culprit. And actually, Marlene," Kowalski said. "It's not that we caught him—Logan himself surrendered. He felt so guilty so that he finally gave up and he—under our observation—said sorry to her sister."

The four girls widened their eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, that was what he does. Am I right, Skipper?" Kowalski turned to Skipper. But strangely, there were no answers.

"Skipper?"

No answers.

Marlene stood up. "What's the matter with him?" she asked to herself and walked to his bed. She sweat dropped when she saw Skipper was still snoring on his bed, lazily changed his sleeping position. "Well, I guess he was tired from the last night." Marlene climbed down from his bed, and then turned to Kowalski. "But still, you owe me five dollars for bringing your bow that night."

"What? But I'm broke!" Kowalski whined. "I barely have two dollars in my wallet."

"Why is that?" Private suddenly asked.

"Well, not that I bought something unused like your doll."

"Hey!" Private protested.

"I just bought a screwdriver, a mallet, a plunger—because Rico had broken the toilet system, a crowbar, nails, and other things for me to invent." Kowalski grinned innocently; much to Marlene's wish to broke his pencil and notepad.

"But, really," Kitka said. "How come that I couldn't read the past when I wanted to?"

"Maybe the kid blocked your vision using his illusion," Kowalski answered.

"And why did he repeat his action after dinner?" Doris asked.

"His sister went to the room again after he was done with his dinner. He might have been done before his sister was, se he hid and waited for her. He may have predicted that she'll go to the music room that night. And he executed his plan and succeeded."

"Oh, that was really evil," Luna commented.

"Not so evil like _him_," Kowalski replied, nudging Private.

"Oh, yeah, _he's_ really evil with all of his _evil schemes_," Private added.

"Who are you talking about?" Marlene asked.

"Oh, no one!" Kowalski quickly replied.

"But really," Luna said. "I have so many questions in my head that I probably can't decide which one that I should ask!"

"Then don't ask," Rico replied flatly. Marlene was offended by that reply and gently put her hand on the ground where Rico was sat. "Ouch!" he yelled as he jumped and successfully landed on his butt again. He rubbed his butt as he stared the thing—a small but sharp enough stone—that stuck out of the ground. And soon the room filled with laughter, making one creature that slept on his bed waking up.

"_Can you please shut your damn mouth for one minute_?!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Case 1: closed**

.

.

.

.

* * *

South building, 2358 hours...

A female student ran towards the south staircase which she was going to use to go to her room in the girl's dorm. It was already late, and she didn't want to make her roommates worried about her. She was about to run down the stair when she felt someone approached her. When she turned to her back, someone covered in all black covered her mouth with a handkerchief. The girl struggled to free herself, but the funny scent made her eyelids felt so heavy...

* * *

Girl's dormitory, room number 109...

Blair and her friends were waiting for Eden. They were worry if something going to happen to her. It had been two hours since she left the room. And now the clock showed the time: 0005 hours. What did the girl do at this rate so she should be late?

"Girls, can we just get out and search for her?" Samantha suggested.

"No, we can't," Raven replied. "You know the rules: no students are allowed to get out from their rooms within the night—which means around nine to five in the morning."

"But if we just stay here without doing something," Blair stood up. "Eden might be in a great danger. We can't just stay here! We have to go find her!" She ran outside followed by Samantha.

"I'm coming, too, Blair!" she shouted. Raven was just stared at her friends, groaned and finally followed them.

* * *

"Ugh!" Eden, the female student, was in the great danger. The black figure chocked the poor girl that she couldn't do anything but struggling to survive. The figure pulled the last pull and Eden's hands were finally dropped and her body fell lifeless.

"Eden!" Blair and her friends ran here and there to search for their friend, until they finally reached the turning point to the south staircase.

They gasped. "The south staircase!" they shouted. "Don't go there! Better look for the other place!"

* * *

Kowalski opened his eyes and quickly sat on his bed. He had a vision; something was going to happen tomorrow. But he didn't know what it was. But he felt something was wrong in the south staircase...

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Next:_

_Case 2: A Chain Murder_

* * *

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ohohoho... that's the end of Case 1: The Blood-Stained Piano, guys! Applause! #slap!**

**Sorry for updating late, guys. My test is finally over, I ****received**** my report card (when I looked at it, I found out that I have red score in math only, as I predicted) and fortunately, my mom and dad didn't kill me... *relief* And before the acceptance of the report cards, my modem was ran out of quota—again.**

**But finally I can update now and for the bonus because ****I had**** receive my report card, I made this for you. ^^ Enjoy.**

* * *

Fun facts about Skipper:

1. His surname is Glazery (okay, kinda weird, I know...).

2. He's the fifteenth generation of the noble vampire clan—Glazery clan, in this case.

3. He has a step twin sister. I can't tell you until the later chapter.

4. By the way, Glazery clan is one of the three noble vampire clans.

5. His water controlling power is inherited from his mother (which means...?).

6. He got his water sword from his mother's father/grandfather (Yep, his grandfather was also a water sorcerer).

7. His whole family was killed and his mansion was burned by young Blowhole (as usual villain...) when he was six.

8. He can shot sharp icebergs from his sword when he wants to.

9. As a half-vampire, he can't hypnotize someone.

10. He drinks blood, animal blood.

11. His favorite food is fish soup and sushi.

12. His family symbol is black crescent moon.

13. He has a tattoo of black crescent moon on the left shoulder (the tattoo is made when he was born—and most of the Glazery clan has the tattoo), and used to hide it by wearing black sweater.

14. As a half-vampire, he can't turn into a bat (no doubt! His father could...).

15. He's not effected by silver things, sun light, and onions. He's just doesn't like onions much, and when he asked why, he simply said that he hates the nasty smell.

16. Apparently he likes painting and drawing, but decides not to show it because he said it'll ruin his image and reputation...

17. He appreciates art, especially paintings (inherited from his father).

18. Suffers trypanophobic (you all know this...).

19. His greatest weakness aside from needles: always forgot to bring his sword when he faces his opponent (happens for a few times...).

20. He has this unique technique, and he calls it; Flash Step.

* * *

**I decide to put this in Author's Note in every ending of the cases, just for fun. There are also fun facts about Kowalski, Private, and Rico! But later, I'll make the fun facts about Marlene too! ^^**

**Review!**


	17. Another Thing Occurs

**Disclaimer: do not own PoM. How many times do I have to repeat myself? *sigh***

* * *

.

.

.

.

"_Math_?! There's a math test?! _Today_?! Why weren't you say that yesterday?!" Skipper was running here and there in panic. Math was his worst lesson. When Mr. Bennett, the math teacher, gave the class a math test, Skipper never succeeded to reach more than six.

Kowalski, still facing his math book, simply answered, "It's useless if I told you yesterday. You would've just play soccer with your team until dinner arrives. Now face your own nightmare," he evilly grinned at Skipper. Skipper gave him a death glare, which made Kowalski shrink and turned back to his studies.

It was the usual Sunday morning and it had been a week since the case of the blood-stained piano was closed. But tomorrow would be Skipper's nightmare, _ever_. The materials for the test would be geometry, congruent and congruency. And Skipper was sucks at that lesson. In fact, Skipper sucked at math. Every exercise, he never reached more than six—either...

What a poor boy...

But what made Kowalski curious is; how could Skipper not pass the exam if he always followed the math remedial? He never reached more than six, but when the sixth grader national exam, Skipper succeeded to reach 71! Okay, that was really creepy...

"I can't do the geometry things! And I can't do the congruent and congruency things! I'm gonna die!" Skipper cried out loud and went to his bed, silently wished that the math tomorrow will be postponed because of something—anything.

"Skipper, your wish won't do anything," Kowalski said. Skipper was stunned, fell silent for moment, then he jumped down, and slapped him on the back of Kowalski's head. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled as he rubbed his head.

Skipper was going to respond but something made him silent. He felt something was wrong—his gut told him so, and he didn't reply Kowalski's words. He simply walked to the door and said, "I'm going to the tea room."

Private and Rico walked in to the room and passed Skipper who was going out. Private stared at him walked away with confused look and then turned to Kowalski. "What's the matter, Kowalski?" he asked.

Kowalski, with his ability to read mind and the future, fell silent he after read Skipper's mind. He was right; something was going to go wrong. Kowalski had a vision but it was a blur on what will happen. "I don't know, Private," he replied. "But what I just know is something _definitely_ is going to happen."

* * *

Skipper's stomach ached for some moment there. He held his stomach, hoping that it would ease the pain, but it just making it worse. Skipper didn't feel sick or ill; his stomach was ached.

"Argh...," he groaned as the pain got worse. He knew holding his stomach wouldn't help so he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Maybe the ache was one of the warnings so he let it go and kept walking.

As he arrived at the central hall, he saw the trio; Julien and his two 'subjects' walked on the balcony. Seemed like they walked away from their room to the—south staircase? Why would they walk to the south staircase? Wasn't it dangerous for the students to walk through? But it was the Ringtail and his two minions, so Skipper wouldn't want to warn them. He didn't care if the Ringtail got killed at the staircase, or even died because of stress. Skipper grinned playfully as he imagined his perfect script. Julien walked with his minions, but then felt so stressed so he accidentally tripped the balcony's fence. And the suicide was happening! Skipper felt so happy for the ending.

"Skipper, what are you laughing at?"

Skipper woke up from his daydream and turned at the source of the sound. Marlene stood in front of him with her hands on her waists. Her eyebrow rose as she stared at Skipper with questioned look.

"Marlene?! What-what are you doing here?" Skipper stunned at his position.

"Look, if you wanna laugh, laugh at somewhere else. This is the central hall and if you wanna know, those girls are looking at you with disgusted looks," Marlene said as she pointed at the corner of the hall. Skipper looked to where Marlene was pointed, and sure enough, a group of girls were standing and chatting to each other. Skipper could've sworn that he saw a glint of disgust from one of the girls' look.

Skipper sighed. "What do you want?"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Marlene demanded. "I'm the one who supposed to ask that. If you're going to the tea room, it's the opposite from where you've been walking."

Skipper had just realized that. He took the wrong turn.

"I'm the newbie here, and I know where the tea room is, but you, who self-proclaimed as a superior have now forgotten where the tea room is?" Marlene smirked playfully. "My, that's a shock to me."

"Shut up," Skipper replied as a glint of pink was on his cheek.

A sudden scream finally broke the two's conversation. But this time, Skipper's ears caught the familiar of the scream.

"Ringtail!" he hissed.

"Who?" Marlene asked.

"That's my cue! Gotta go!" Skipper ran towards the source of the scream. The south staircase—Julien shouldn't go through there! He may be arrogant but he still a naive little—but tall—boy. "Tch!" Skipper ran through the corridor as he frowned, thinking the most possible situation right then. He didn't notice that his stomach ache was now gone when the start of the screaming was happening. He then stunned to see the three of his comrades showed up to the corridor where Skipper was ran to.

"Skipper?" Kowalski stunned. "You heard that too, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Skipper said. "And I'm thinking of the most possible view Ringtail has just see." They were united, and then ran together to the soon-to-be crime scene.

Julien, Maurice, and Mort, stood within the gaps of the stairs, with their eyes shocked and fear to see the view in front of them. There, in front of the south staircase, laid a lifeless body of a female student, with a piece of paper was in her grip.

.

.

* * *

_The legend says that the south staircase of the south building of the dorm was haunted, and even until now, lots of those who walk through the south staircase were found dead in the end. The culprit was unknown, but what made people believe that the culprit was the same culprit and wasn't some ghostly figure, was the way the culprit killed its victims. It killed its victims by choking them with rope and left a chain letter in its victims' held. No one knows who and why, but somehow, the culprit's target was always brunette haired girls who walked through the south staircase. This chain murder had happened before our four heroes were even born. That's why most of people didn't believe if the culprit really existed._

_But even so, why would it wait to appear and kill the brunette girls until _now_?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ah, good afternoon, readers. :D Oh, forgot to tell you.**

**- Blair Adeline is owned by **_Mikadaphne28_

**- Raven Summers is owned by **_alexia1012_

**Oh, for **_SkileneFTW_**, I've added your OC into one of my CPD OC students, but she'll show up in case 8, I think. Until then, please be patient. ^^**

**For **_MarleneScarlett_**, um, please use other name than Marlene. If there's another Marlene, I can see how they'll confuse when somebody calls them. And I'm not denying your OC; I've added your OC into one of my CPD OC students. But please use other name. The surname Parks can stay, but please search another nickname for your OC.**

**Samantha and Eden here is just one of my OC and I can't think of a better name. :P**

**And chappy 18 is still in progress. Please don't beat me up. T.T**

**Review! ^^**


End file.
